Twilight Marked adopted from NotSoSlightlyCrazy
by bellaboot
Summary: ADOPTED! During NM Bella gets Marked and sent to the Tulsa House of Night and becomes friends with Zoey and the gang. But, what happens when the Cullens show up? And Jake? B/? AU a little OOC
1. Tracker

**Hey Everyone! I'm the new owner of this story! I adopted it from NotSoSlightlyCrazy! The first 6 chapters belong to the orginal owner. Enjoy and Reveiw!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or Marked. But, if I did I would have alot more money then i do...lol**

**Chapter one**

**BPOV**

I was in the hallway of Forks High School just getting my books for my next class. Usually my special someone would be right here with me, trying to probe into the mystery of my mind, but all that changed when a few months ago his family just left. It all started with my 18th birthday.

The Cul-_ouch-they_ were throwing a birthday party for me even though I seriously was begging them not to. So I was opening my presents when, klutzy me, got a paper cut. A _paper cut._ And then the one Cullen who had the less control decided to go and take a bite out of me. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame him for anything, I mean, they're his instincts, it's what you're supposed to do. So he decides to take a snap at me, the others hold him back and Edw-_ouch. That's worse.- _moved me out of the way by pushing me in to some glass, (which I have no idea was there in the first place with _me _in the house) which results in the glass shattering and getting embedded into my skin which causes more blood. After that, I had all my insecurities confirmed that I was just a toy, and that _he _never loved me. After that, they left.

The reason why that particular person mentioned above tried to snap at me is because he's a vampire. Actually, the whole family are vampires. They're not the kind that sleeps in coffins, drink human blood (well not _all_ of the vamps), burn during the day, and the stake-through-the-heart death. Nope, that's all Hollywood. Instead, they're the kind that don't sleep at all, drink animal blood rather than human blood; they sparkle in the sun, and can only die if you tear them up and burn them. So really all the perks of being a vampire are: insanely good looks that are better than any model, speed as fast a lightning, strength that anyone could dream of (you could lift a giant tree with no problem at all!), eyesight, hearing, and smell that goes out for miles, and have deathly pale skin. Their hearts don't beat, are ice-cube cold, and they're sterile. They even sometimes get special gifts that are brought over from there human life. There are 3 family members that have gifts; _he_ can read any ones mind (except mine which I think is a blessing), his brother is an empath, and his sister, who is the empath's mate, can see the future. But the future is always changing, so she can only see decisions that will affect that person life.

In the family are 7, 4 males and 3 females, all mates except for _him._ There is the mother and father figure, the 3 brothers, and the 2 sisters.

So as I was saying before I had to explain my sad excuse of a life, I was walking down the hallways of Forks going to the washroom. Not to do any _business,_ but so that I can get out of class and do some well earned crying. But walking down the halls someone was leaning against the lockers. The guy was pretty attractive, but nothing compared to my once, was Prince Charming. He had close-to-black-but-not-really brown hair and blue eyes that were framed by these weird sapphire blue markings and on his forehead he had a sapphire crescent that was really beautiful, and made me want to reach out and touch it, but I restrained from the urge.

He then proceeded speak directly at me, with a look of seriousness upon his face.

"Isabella Swan! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

The mystery man then pointed his finger at me, and abruptly I fell to the floor, clutching my forehead in pain.

I woke up a bit later and I saw this woman with a white fringed dress that was beaded with some strange symbols that I haven't seen before. She was even more beautiful than a vampire, (which is pretty hard to beat) and had long straight hair so black that it looked as if there were blue and purple highlights in it. Almost like ravens wings. Her full lips curved up as she spoke, filling the air with the silver power of her voice.

"Hello, Bella." She said.

"Not to be rude, but, who the heck are you? And how did you know that's my name or I prefer to be called that?" I replied feeling slightly hysterical with every passing second. "And what happened to me? Am I dead? Cause that pain felt like I died!"

I then noticed our surroundings, we were probably just outside of school, the bell still hasn't rung yet which means people still haven't seen my body lying in the hall way.

"Holy shit my body!" I said with realization finally just settling in. I tried coming up with possibilities of what the hell just happened to me. _I'm dreaming… I've finally gone crazy… Mike or someone drugged me… I hit my head on something… I'm dead… _That thought stuck with me. _I'm dead… I finally died… God got a brain and found out I'm not worth anything here… Poor Charlie, who's going to cook for him now? Oh God, Charlie! He won't be able to take this! Renee… Phil… Angela… Jake… Oh God what's going to happen now?_

"No Bella, you're not dead. Let me explain," She replied to me noticing that I was on the edge of hysteria, "just calm down."

"Okay, explain." I said back much calmer now. Thank you Lord I am not dead…

"Bella, you have been Marked." She told me.

"Marked? What do you mean Marked?" I asked seriously freaked out right now.

"Marked means that you have been chosen to be a vampyre." She partly explained.

"Vampyre?" I asked sort of confused. I mean, aren't they supposed to bite you, you get injected with their venom, then burn for 3 days in a fire that feels like Hell itself? I didn't know that there was another way. Or maybe, this is just some weird new species of vampires…

"Yes a vampyre. Now let me explain everything that I can, and then you can wake up and follow your destiny." She said with an amused stern look at me. I decided to just let her explain now and then ask questions later, so I just nodded my head quickly.

"Good, now you have been Marked to be a vampyre. As a vampyre you are pretty much still human, but the sun is uncomfortable for you. No burning, just uncomfortable.

"Also as being newly Marked, if you're not around a vampyre who has already Changed, which means an adult vampyre," she explained to me when she saw my questioning eyes, "then you will eventually start dying. And it's not a pretty death. It involves lots of blood. Your blood, if you're the one who's dying.

"To not die, you need to get to a school where all newly Marked vampyres go. A school called The House of Night. The House of Night is informed before-hand about and humans that are to be Changed and then that school will set up for your arrival there.

"At the House of Night, your hours are flipped around so that you sleep during the day and have classes during the night. Also there, there are 4 different kinds of formers. Think of them like high school students, there are the third formers, who would be considered the freshman, the fourth formers, who's considered sophomores, fifth formers as juniors, and sixth formers as seniors.

"Your father was already informed that this will be happening to you so he knows everything along with your mother and step-father.

"May I recommend going to the House Of Night in Tulsa, Oklahoma? There is a fledging there who has extraordinary powers and will take part in the future. The fledglings name is Zoey Redbird. She and her friends and you will have a big challenge waiting ahead for you guys. You may trust her 100% in everything.

"Trust your intuition or gut feeling all the time, and be ready to let people in, if you don't bad things will happen. Don't worry Bella, you're special, and with Zoey you can change the future of what will happen if you don't." She finished explaining to me.

I was getting ready to ask her some questions, but she interrupted me again.

"Don't worry, questions that I can't answer now will be answered in time. Now, what are your questions?"

I cleared my throat, getting ready to speak, "Well, I kinda want to know your name, as you know mine and all."

"Oh, of course! My name is Nyx, but to all vampyres, I'm known as the Goddess Nyx. I guess you could call me like a mother to everyone. You will learn plenty about me," she explained quickly. "next question?"

"Yeah, how did my parents take it? And what will I tell everyone? I mean, Forks is a small town, when one person knows something, everyone knows something!" I said for the third time today getting hysterical. That's a new record, I think.

"Calm down, your parents took everything pretty well when we explained it all, except for the death part. And your father took care of what to tell everyone of where you went. The story is that you were transferred to Tulsa. We just won't mention any school name. You know, for safety reasons." She said giving me a pointed look. I looked down, knowing exactly what she meant, _Victoria._

"Of course, Goddess, I won't tell anyone anything."_ This defiantly isn't the first supernatural secret I kept... _I added as an after thought.

"I know Bella Swan, I know all about the Cullens and the La Push pack," I flinched as she said _their_ name. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I forgot that you don't like hearing that name. I've been watching over you." She answered to the confusion on my face when she said she was watching over me. _Yeah, cause that's just normal._

"Oh, yes, Bella there is one more thing that you should know, when you get back to your body, don't go to class, just head straight to your truck and go straight home. Don't pack, just go home, you'll find your father there, and get to the airport. Head to the ticket counter and then go strait to the plane for Tulsa. You will have someone waiting for you right when you get off the plane who will take you to the House of Night." She told me quickly because her body was slowly disappearing.

"Remember Isabella Swan, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good." She ended with her body disappearing.

_Ow, my head, god that hurts bad._ When I finished that thought, everything came rushing back to me about the Goddess Nyx. _Oh, God, I need to get home!_ With that thought I got off of the hall way floor, and high-tailed it out of there and ran all the way, surprisingly not tripping, to my truck and straight home.

**Alice Cullen POV**

I was just sitting on the couch in our Alaskan home not even paying attention to the T.V when I was headed abruptly in a vision. I faintly registered my love Jasper putting his arms around me and asking what I see.

_Vision_

_I was in the hallways of Forks High School for some reason when a teenage girl with really bad fashion sense was walking towards the girls' bathroom. When near the door, the girl noticed that a man who looked to be in his early twenties was leaning against the lockers watching the girl. _

_Finally, the girl turned around so that I could see who it was… Ohmygod its Bella! Bella looked to be frightened at first by the company and then analyzing him._

_The man then said to Bella with a look of seriousness on his face; "Isabella Swan! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" _

_The man pointed his finger at Bella, the Bella fell to the cold, hard, marble floors of Forks High, clutching her forehead in pain._

_End Vision_

Ohmygod, ohmygod! I just saw Bella and that guy did something to her! What did he do to her? That guy was really weird… He had a sapphire crescent on his forehead, along with other sapphire markings framing his eyes.

Just then I was pulled into a vision as abruptly as before, but could only hear voices this time…

_Vision_

"_Hello, Bella." A beautiful, mysterious, feminine voice said._

"_Not to be rude, but, who the heck are you? And how did you know that's my name or I prefer to be called that?" My best friend asked, sounding slightly hysterical. "And what happened to me? Am I dead? Cause that pain felt like I died!" _

_There was a slight pause, but then Bella spoke again..._

"_Holy shit my body!" Bella said out loud. I wonder what happened. I hope she's okay…_

"_No Bella, you're not dead. Let me explain," Mysterious person number 2 said, "just calm down."_

"_Okay, explain." Bella said, seeming much calmer now…_

"_Bella, you have been Marked."_

"_Marked? What do you mean Marked?" Bella has been getting freaked out a lot right now…_

"_Marked means that you have been chosen to be a vampyre."_

"_Vampyre?" Bella said with confusion missed in with her voice._

"_Yes a vampyre. Now let me explain everything that I can, and then you can wake up and follow your destiny." The mystery woman paused, and then continued._

"_Good, now you have been Marked to be a vampyre. As a vampyre you are pretty much still human, but the sun is uncomfortable for you. No burning, just uncomfortable. _

"_Also as being newly Marked, if you're not around a vampyre who has already Changed, which means an adult vampyre," I can imagine Bella's questioning gaze, "then you will eventually start dying. And it's not a pretty death. It involves lots of blood. Your blood, if you're the one who's dying. _

"_To not die, you need to get to a school where all newly Marked vampyres go. A school called The House of Night. The House of Night is informed before-hand about and humans that are to be Changed and then that school will set up for your arrival there. _

"_At the House of Night, your hours are flipped around so that you sleep during the day and have classes during the night. Also there, there are 4 different kinds of formers. Think of them like high school students, there are the third formers, who would be considered the freshman, the fourth formers, who's considered sophomores, fifth formers as juniors, and sixth formers as seniors. _

"_Your father was already informed that this will be happening to you so he knows everything along with your mother and step-father. _

"_May I recommend going to the House Of Night in Tulsa, Oklahoma? There is a fledging there who has extraordinary powers and will take part in the future. The fledglings name is Zoey Redbird. She and her friends and you will have a big challenge waiting ahead for you guys. You may trust her 100% in everything. _

"_Trust your intuition or gut feeling all the time, and be ready to let people in, if you don't bad things will happen. Don't worry Bella, you're special, and with Zoey you can change the future of what will happen if you don't." She finished explaining to Bella. _

_There was another pause, but this tine it was much shorter than the last._

"_Don't worry, questions that I can't answer now will be answered in time. Now, what are your questions?"_

_I heard Bella clearing her throat, getting ready to speak, "Well, I kinda want to know your name, as you know mine and all."_

"_Oh, of course! My name is Nyx, but to all vampyres, I'm known as the Goddess Nyx. I guess you could call me like a mother to everyone. You will learn plenty about me," she explained quickly. "Next question?"_

"_Yeah, how did my parents take it? And what will I tell everyone? I mean, Forks is a small town, when one person knows something, everyone knows something!" Bella said for the third time today getting hysterical. Hmm, a new record…_

"_Calm down, your parents took everything pretty well when we explained it all, except for the death part. And your father took care of what to tell everyone of where you went. The story is that you were transferred to Tulsa. We just won't mention any school name. You know, safety reasons." _

"_Of course, Goddess, I won't tell anyone anything." Obviously thinking it wasn't the first secret she kept._

"_I know Bella Swan, I know all about the Cullens and the La Push pack," Fudge! The La Push pack? They're back? That's not good. Especially if Bella made friends with that Jacob Black. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella; I forgot that you don't like hearing that name. I've been watching over you." Okay, creepy._

"_Oh, yes, Bella there is one more thing that you should know, when you get back to your body, don't go to class, just head straight to your truck and go straight home. Don't pack, just go home, you'll find your father there, and get to the airport. Head to the ticket counter and then go strait to the plane for Tulsa. You will have someone waiting for you right when you get off the plane who will take you to the House of Night." She said to her quickly, for some reason. _

"_Remember Isabella Swan, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good." The Goddess Nyx ended…_

_End Vision_

"Alice? Alice! C'mon Alice, what did you see?" Jaspers soothing voice said with concern. I can't blame him, I mean, getting pulled into visions like that is almost enough to give me headache.

"I saw… Bella…" I said still a bit in shock. Everyone in the house flinched when I said her name. Even Edward was here, he had worry, fear, confusion, pain and shock shown on his face, obviously reading the two visions from my mind.

Edward quickly nodded his head to confirm my thought.

"What did you see of Be- her Alice?" Carlisle asked with curiosity, pain and worry in his voice, unable to say her name.

"Okay, well I had two visions, actually one was just voices, and the first one was a vision. In the first vision, I saw this girl walking down the hall of Forks High School to the girls' bathroom, near the door, the girl turned around and then I noticed it was Bella. Bella noticed some guy across the hall from her, at first she looked frightened, but the confused." I said, then taking a deep breathe, even though we vampires don't need it, I still feel better with it. The harder part is coming. "the guy then said with these exact words; '_Isabella Swan! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her Sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House Of Night!_' pointed his finger at her, then she started clutching her fore-head and fell to the ground." I finished, exhaling the rest of the breath I had taken.

Then a chorus of shocked voices came from the room,

"HE WHAT?" Emmett,

"Clutching her fore-head?" Carlisle,

"Oh, dear…" Esme,

"What's the second vision?" Rosalie surprisingly had some interest and worry in her voice,

"Are you sure?" My sweet Jasper,

"…" And Edward was as silent as ever.

Again, I took another deep breath getting ready to answer the onslaught of questions, "Said some weird words then pointed his finger at her, yes clutching her fore-head, yes I'm sure, and the second vision was practically explaining what happened. In that vision I could hear only two voices, Bella," another deep breath, "and a Goddess named Nyx. She was explaining to Bella that she was Marked to be a vampyre." Again a chorus of shocked and an angry voices came from the room.

"Vampyre?" Carlisle and Jasper,

"Goddess?" Rosalie and Esme,

"Nyx? What kind of name is that? Her parents obviously didn't like her." That was without a doubt Emmett,

"NO!" Edward roared. From all his rage, he punched the wall. I could tell Jasper was having a hard time controlling Edwards and his own emotions. He looked like he wanted to do more than punch a hole in the wall.

Esme didn't scold Edward for the hole in the wall, but she flinched when it happened.

"Alice, please, can you tell us word-for-word of what was said?" Carlisle said still in his calm demeanour.

"Sure." So I explained word-for-word of what was said between the Goddess and Bella.

At the end, everyone calmed down but I could tell that Edward was still mad and blaming himself for this happening to Bella.

"Alice, is there anything we can do to stop this?" Edward said with a stone-like blank face on.

"I-" Then I was cut-off with another vision…

_Vision_

_Flashes of Bella driving home and seeing Charlie flashed in to my mind. From the clock I could see in the house I could tell it was 10:30 am. _

_More flashes of them in the cruiser-which I could tell to Bella's utter embarrassment-was speeding down the road to the Port Angeles Airport with its lights on appeared in my mind, along with images of Bella boarding and getting off a plane then getting into a car and out the airport. A sign near by said 'You are now exiting the Tulsa Airport'. _

_The last flash I received was some gates open to a giant, castle-like building._

_End Vision_

"What's the time in Forks right now?" I said with some urgency in my voice. _Let's see… if we leave now, we will be in Forks in 30 min by running and before 10:30 as long as it not after 10:30 now…_ I thought.

Esme returned from a clock that we had in the kitchen and said, "10:40, Alice, why?" I let out a defeating breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Because if it was before 10:30 then we would've had a chance to stop Alice's vision from happening." Edward answered for me solemnly.

Everyone who was in the room standing now sat down and bowed they're heads in defeat.


	2. Reasearch

**Alice Cullen POV**

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Why didn't I get that vision sooner? We could've probably stopped it! Why does Bella have to get herself into things like this? Why did I get a vision of Bella anyway? I haven't had one of her in months… it's all my fault…

**Edward Cullen POV**

Oh, Bella, my sweet angel Bella… why can't she just have a normal human life? And what's the House Of Night anyways? We heard it was a vampyre school but… we still don't really know what it is…

**Carlisle Cullen POV**

House of Night… hmmm… I wonder if I read about it before? And maybe there's a way to reverse that changing that Bella went through… what was it called? Being… Marked? Yeah, that's it… Marked…

"That's it!" Edward said looking at me. _What's it Edward? _I asked him through my thoughts.

"We should look up what this House of Night is!" He said almost giddy. "And then we can try to reverse whatever happened to Bella!" Now he was giddy.

"That won't work." Rosalie said in a bored voice.

"And why not? You just don't like Bella! You're selfish and pig-headed!" Edward snapped at her.

"She's right Edward, it won't work. Didn't you hear what Nyx said? If Bella isn't around adult vampyres then she could die. And it won't be a pretty death either." Alice replied to Edward.

"Well," I started out, "Maybe we could try to do some research on this 'House of Night'?" I finished asking everyone.

"Sure. Hey do you think it would be on 'Google'? 'Cause it is a school and all." All of turned our shocked faces to Emmett.

"What? I have my moments!" He said clearly defending himself.

"Ohmygod… my husband _actually_ has something in his head…" Rosalie with probably the most shock out of all of us.

"Actually, that might very well work…" I drifted off in my own shock still thinking, _Emmett has a brain… He is actually more than dumb minded… Holy-_

"Well come ON! What are we waiting for? We've got research to do!" Edward said insanely impatient.

"Alright, Jasper and Edward, you look on 'Google', for 'House of Night', Rosalie and Emmet, look on 'Google', for 'Goddess Nyx', Alice, you see if you can get anymore visions, and Esme, you help me with my books to see if there is any information in there for anything that might be useful." I said in my business-like voice.

With that said, everyone started off to there respective tasks.

**Jasper Hale POV**

Edward and I were on 'Google' of all research sites looking up the 'House of Night' and at first not finding much except for these websites from 'People of Faith' who worship God 24/7. **(A/n: Not that there's anything wrong with that if you do that. I'm just describing the people from the book)**

Finally, after what seemed like hours I finally found something.

_Hey Edward, come look at this._

"Yeah?" he said back while walking over to my computer.

_It turns out that there are 5 other_ _House of Nights around the world._

"Well, that's great and all, but look for the one in Tulsa, Oklahoma." He said.

_Alright then._

So I Googled up 'House of Night, Tulsa Oklahoma', and found a search.

_Here it is Edward, it says _**(A/n: most of this part is from the book) **_what is known today as the House of Night, was built in the neo-French-Norman style, with stones imported from Europe. It originated in the mid-1920s as an Augustine monastery for the People of Faith. Eventually it was converted in Cascia Hall, a private preparatory school for affluent human teenagers. It was bought out 5 years ago by the vampyres so that they can make another school. News reports say that the students who went to Cascia Hall had been busted out for drugs._

"Alright, so we got the history of how it came to be that school, but what does it say _about _the school?" He asked.

"Well, classes take place at night from 8:00-3:00 am. So really hours are flipped. Weird." I said

"Very." Edward agreed with me.

"Cats are allowed to roam free on school grounds, and there are rituals." I finished.

"What kind of rituals?" Edward asked, I could tell he was a bit worried.

**Edward Cullen POV**

Rituals? What kind of rituals?

"What kind of rituals?" I asked my question out loud.

_Well, rituals for there Goddess I'm guessing. It doesn't really say, maybe Rose and Emmett found something. _Jasper answered through his thoughts.

And right at that moment Emmett came to my thoughts, _Hey, Eddie, we got it!_

**Rosalie Hale POV**

We were looking up information of the 'Goddess' for Edward so that we know what's going on with his _precious Bella._ I like Bella _maybe, _but she was willing to give up her _humanity _for _this! _I'd _never _give up my humanity if I had a choice, but I guess this _curse _is what led me to Emmett and I'm happy for that. So I probably wouldn't change anything if given the choice.

Anyway, back to the task at hand, looking up the 'Goddess'…

Nope.

Nothing.

Next.

N- yes!

_The Goddess Nyx is known by many names, Changing Women, Gaea, A'akuluujjusi, Kuan Yin, Grandmother Spider, and Dawn…_

Alright, so she's known by many different names… is there anything else?

_It is believed that Nyx is the Vampyre Goddess, but in truth, it was the ancient Greeks touched by the change who first worshipped her as the mother they searched for within their endless Night. The new vampyres who Changed are called her children._

Huh. That's it. Well, that's definitely not a lot. Oh, well, still information is information.

"Hey Em, I got something here." I said to him while turning in my chair.

Emmett quickly read over the information (who knew he could?) and most likely called to Edward who was down here not even a second later.

Edward then read it over and disappeared back into the other study with Jasper. Probably found something good again.

**Esme Cullen POV**

Sigh. I can't find anything in Carlisle's books. I've already been through 20 books all at vampire speed too. I wonder how the kids are doing…

"Hey, did you find anything yet?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I've already been through 20 of your books and I still haven't found anything." I replied a bit depressed.

"Maybe the kids found something?" He questioned.

"Kids." He said in a normal voice.

**Edward Cullen POV**

I went to the study where Rose and Emmett were studying on the Goddess Nyx because Emmet said that they got something for me to look at.

I got down there and quickly read over the information and when I finished Jasper called me back up to our study.

"Yeah, Jasper?" I asked when I got back up there. "What is it?"

"I found something that may or may not, well probably not, make you feel better." He said sounding like he was choosing his words carefully.

"Ok," I said slowly, "what is it?"

"I… um… uh…yeah, how 'bout you read it for yourself?" He said, giving me the laptop.

I took the laptop and read over what he was looking at,

_Scientists have been trying to figure out what causes the sequence of physical events that leads to vampyrism for years, hoping that if they could figure it out, then they could cure it, or a the very least invent a vaccine o fight against it. There have been no reports of anything turning up that good help it. So far, it is incurable._

That last word kept ringing in my head, _incurable… incurable… nothing to cure it. _I just couldn't believe it. I mean, sure we could have a chance, but we don't know where to start or what to do. If the human scientists maybe had a bit of a lead then maybe we would have a chance but, so far, nothing. And they've been looking this stuff up for years too.

Carlisle broke me out of my reverie and called to everyone in the house.

"Kids." He called in a normal tone of voice.

We all rushed down to the library where Carlisle, Esme and Alice were waiting.

We sat down and Carlisle started out.

"Alright, so what do we know so far? Let's start with Edward and Jasper." He said to us.

Jasper started talking, "Alright, the House of Night was made in the neo-French-Norman style, with stones imported from Europe. It originated in the mid-1920s as an Augustine monastery for the People of Faith. Eventually it was converted in Cascia Hall, a private preparatory school for affluent human teenagers. It was then bought out 5 years ago by the vampyres so that theycan make another school. News reports say that the students who went to Cascia Hall had been busted out for drugs when the school was bought out. Classes take place at night from 8:00-3:00 am, cats are allowed to roam free on school grounds, there are rituals which I am guessing are for there Goddess but it didn't say, and it turns out that there are 5 other House Of Nights around the world." Jasper concluded.

"Good, so were getting somewhere, Rosalie, Emmet, what about you?"

"Well," Rosalie said, "there wasn't much, but we did find that The Goddess Nyx is known by many names, Changing Women, Gaea, A'akuluujjusi, Kuan Yin, Grandmother Spider, and Dawn and it is believed that Nyx is the Vampyre Goddess, but in truth, it was the ancient Greeks touched by the change who first worshipped her as the mother they searched for within their endless Night. The new vampyres who Changed are called her children." Rosalie finished.

"And that Nyx is the Goddess of Night." Emmett added.

"And Alice, did you get any visions?" Esme asked.

"No," Alice replied sadly, "I didn't get anything."

"Is there anything you guys found?" Emmett asked.

"There was nothing in the books." Carlisle said depressed.

"So anything anyone would like to add to anything?" Alice piped up.

"Yeah," I said, "Scientists have been trying to figure out what causes the sequence of physical events that leads to vampyrism for years, hoping that if they could figure it out, then they could cure it, or a the very least invent a vaccine o fight against it. There have been no reports of anything turning up that good help it. So far, it is incurable." I stated solemnly.

"So there's nothing that we can do?" Rose said.

"The scientists have been at this for _years_ Rose. If they can't find anything, then how can we?" Alice questioned with defeat in her voice.

"You know what I think?" Emmett spoke while getting up.

"You actually think Emmett?" Jasper teased.

"Yes, _Jazzy-poo, _I do. Sometimes, I think that we should move to Tulsa and keep an eye on Bella." He said proudly with a big grin on his face.

"You know, that's not really a bad idea…" Carlisle said trailing off.

"That's two good ideas in one day Emmett…" Esme also trailed off.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! OHMYGOD I'M SMARTICLE!" He screamed and started bouncing up and down.

"And you spoke too soon." Rose stated.

"Yup," Alice agreed, "you did."


	3. Meeting

**Zoey Redbird POV**

It was a little after 3:00 am and classes just got out. Right now I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to hold back my tears. Why? Because my_ best friend died in my arms._ That's why.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." I called out softly.

My mentor Neferet came through the door. It looked like she wanted to talk to me so I started to sit up on my bed.

"Zoey?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said back at her a little more strongly. There is something that I don't trust about her anymore, and I know that because my gut-feeling tells me so. Sure, that sounds a bit silly, (and it is really) but it really helps out sometimes.

"I know that it may be a bit too soon but you are going to be getting a new roommate." She stated out boldly.

That, I was not expecting. I thought she was going to give me another one of her 'feel better' potions or was going to tell me something other than this.

"What?" I asked disbelieving. No way is anyone coming here. I'd rather stay here in this room alone. _No you don't…_ Damn that little voice in my head, damn it to hell.

"You're getting a new roommate. She's a new fledging, her name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I heard that she likes to be called Bella. She came from Forks, Washington, and is 18 years old. **(A/n: I'm not sure if you have if your 18 then you're a fifth former but let's say that you don't have to be. If you're newly Marked, you're a third former.) **I hope you'll make her feel welcomed here. She'll be arriving in a few days and will have the same schedule as you so that she knows someone in each class." Came Neferet's reply.

"Okay." I said. Not matter what; _Isabella Swan _will _not _replace Stevie Rae. Whoa! Where did that mental sneer come from?

**BPOV**

I got into the truck and reached 65 mph on it. I've got to say, I'm shocked. Who knew The Beast had it in it. Must feel the seriousness of the situation I got myself into this time. No. Stop it Bella. Not the time. You got to get home and talk to Charlie.

_30 minutes later…_

I pulled up to our driveway and noticed that the cruiser was in the driveway as well.

"Thank, God." I breathed. No having to call Charlie at work. Or wherever he might be.

I opened the drivers' side door and tried not to fall. But, sadly, that plan failed the moment I put my foot on the pavement.

_Thump._

Ah, God that hurt like Hell… I'm surprised that I didn't crack my head open yet. Well, let's not push my luck. Today is not the day to do that.

I got up, dusted myself off, and made my way up to the door.

Once I was inside I went to the living room and found Charlie on the couch snoring away. I slowly crept up to him and poke him once on the arm.

Nothing.

Twice.

Still nothing.

Repeatedly.

Finally, he stirred a bit.

So I decided on shaking his shoulder and saying his name over and over again.

"Charlie,"

Shake.

"Charlie,"

Shake.

"Charlie,"

Shake.

"Charlie,"

Shake.

"CHARLIE!"

Shake.

GET UP!"

Shake.

"I AM IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!!!!" I said almost screaming and shaking him 3 more times.

"Huh? What? Where's my gun?" He said waking up.

"Dad! Me, Marked, life or death situation, ring any bells?" I said exasperatedly.

"Oh, right! C'mon Bells, we're taking the cruiser!" He said getting up.

"T-the c-cr-cruiser? Where people can see us? And point? Lemme go and get a hat and sunglasses." I said while making my way (terribly might I add) up the stairs.

"Oh, no. You are going to get in that car! Life or death situation remember?" He said jokingly. Amazingly I'm surprisingly calm about this life or death thing. I'm pretty sure Renee is worrying if I'm okay or not. She doesn't know about the life or death. And let's hope it stays that way.

Charlie took a hold of the back of my shirt and started pulling me out the door while I was walking backwards. Obviously he doesn't understand that no one is safe when I'm walking. Period. But walking backwards, I'm pretty sure I'm almost worse than the Apocalypse.

20 minutes later and Charlie was speeding down the highway with the cruiser's lights on. I was so embarrassed. My face was beet red. I even resorted to ducking my head down the whole way!

"So, Bella?" Charlie started out hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I replied back, my voice muffled from being so low.

"What do you mean 'life and death situation'?" He asked out nervously.

"Um,… yeah… about that… funny thing actually, your going to laugh about this at the end…," I laughed nervously, "turns out, that if I don't get to the House of Night, I'm going to die a pretty bloody death! Funny isn't? Ha, ha, ha,… ha, ha,… ha." I stopped when I saw Charlie's face paling and then getting red from anger. I could tell because he is now clutching the steering wheel really hard. So hard you could almost see the bones in his hand! He also started speeding up the car too. Now he was well over 100 mph!

"Whoa! Dad! Slow down!" I said frantically while breathing quickly.

"No way, Bells. I am going to get you to that airport and you are going to get to that House of Night." He said sternly speeding up some more.

_30 minutes later…_

Charlie pulled up to the closest spot by the entrance that was free.

I got out of the cruiser and started making my way carefully to the entrance. Once inside I went to the ticket counter, got my ticket for Tulsa, and was off. I was lucky because when I entered the plane I only had to wait 5 minutes for the plane to take off.

We got off the ground and figured out that I didn't have any thing to do while waiting for 5 hours. So, I decided to try and sleep. While trying to get to sleep, I was praying that I wouldn't have any nightmares and also thinking that today is the beginning of something new. A new start, a new destiny, and a hopefully, a new life.

_5 hours later…_

Only a few times did I wake up, once for a nightmare but thankfully I wasn't screaming or anything. The other times were just from not being tired much. No matter how I wasn't very tired much right then, I still made myself go to sleep knowing that it may not always be like this.

The sign to put on our seatbelts finally came on and then the announcement that the plane will be landing shortly and hoped that everyone had a great time flying Delta Airlines.

I got out of my seat and quickly flexed my leg muscles by bending them up and down quickly while still in my aisle seat. I got out to the aisle, and started making my way off the plane. Which I thought was great was that I didn't trip once in the last few hours. Even though I was sitting down I still think that it's an improvement.

Once I got off the plane I made my way trying to find my 'chauffer.' After 15 minutes of aimlessly looking around, I finally found someone holding up a sign that said, 'Isabella Swan'.

I made my way over to the person who looked to be a man in his mid-twenties. He had blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He was somewhat built but not enough to be considered a body-builder. He was wearing blue jeans that were a bit torn on the knees and bottom and for a top he was wearing a forest green t-shirt over top a white shirt. **(A/n: Can't show you any pics because I made him up though I'm sure he's somewhere. Also can't find any right pics for clothes.)**

I made my way over to him and held out my hand.

"Hi," I said cheerily, my pep talk from earlier really put me in a good mood. For this new school I am going to be my best and try to make some new friends. I'll try to be happy and be myself, "My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I told him.

"Bella," he greeted, "my name is Tristan and I'm your chauffer." He replied back and shook my hand.

"Well, lets go." I said, and started moving forward. After a bit I stopped, walked back to him and asked, "Where is the car parked?" I was blushing so bad.

"Right this way," he motioned with his hand to the east. Opposite of where I was going before, "follow me." He said. I could tell he was trying to hold back a grin.

I was blushing the whole way there. When we finally got there, I dropped my jaw in amazement. Even though I don't know cars even I know what this one is. It was a Ferrari F430 Spider. Holy shit. Dad and Phil tried to teach me a bit about cars. I understood it… a bit.

"Holy shit-sticks. No effing way! A Ferrari F430 Spider? You've got to be kidding me!" I said still amazed. Dad won't believe this! Oh, man, he is going to be so jealous!

"Nope, well come on, you have to get to the school." Tristan said.

Soon we were pulling out of the airports parking lot and heading to the school. And the beginning of my new life….

**Neferet's POV**

Today our new student Isabella Swan should be arriving. I can't say that I'm thrilled, I'm still trying to get James Stark to come here. The best thing that will probably come out of this is that her body will reject the change and I can make her into my new kind of vampyres.

_You must make sure that this new girl isn't a threat to us…_

He said. My, master. I no longer am answering to Nyx, I am now answering to Kalona. **(A/n: I'm not so sure if Neferet knows that she is answering to Kalona the whole time but I'm going to make her aware of it.)**

Kalona has this plan to rule the world. Sure it sounds cliché but I really believe that this plan will work. We get Stark and anyone else and we will be unstoppable! I am to be his Queen, everyone who is involved is just a pawn in my plan. Zoey's a pawn, Loren is a pawn, the teachers are just pawns, the students are just pawns, and soon this Isabella Swan will be a pawn.

Isabella will be here soon so I must get ready. And I must make sure she isn't a threat.

**BPOV**

We arrived at the gates just before sunset.

Tristan stepped out of the car and came around to open my door. I tried not to think who else had done that, it would only bring back bad memories and I this is a new start. It's time to accept and let go of the past.

We stepped up to these giant oak doors and Tristan knocked 3 times and let himself in. Standing beside the door was a women with auburn hair and mossy green eyes. She was almost as beautiful as a vampire…

"Welcome, Isabella Swan, to the House of Night. I am the High Priestess Neferet. I hope that you will enjoy your time here." She greeted happily and reached out and shook my fore-arm.

I tried to hide the confusion on my face but she already saw it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that is how us vampyres greet one another. You'll learn it all very soon Isabella." She answered.

"Bella." I said back. "I like to be called Bella, please."

"Of course, Bella dear. Now, for every new student, you are allowed to change your name. Would you like to change your name?" She asked.

_You get to change your name? Sweet! _

"No thank you, Isabella Swan is fine." I said.

"Alright then, let's get you to your new roommate and then we will get you your class schedule." She said.

We walked through a series of hallways and eventually came to another oak door. Neferet opened the door and walked into the room. There was flat screen TV's, couches, everything you could think of (well, okay, maybe not everything)!

We walked up a stair case and the walked past a few doors until we stopped. Neferet opened the door let us in.

"Zoey?" Neferet asked.

"Yes?" Came Zoey's reply.

"I would like to introduce you to your new roommate, Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Zoey Redbird, your new roommate.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Yeah, like I don't know that already. It was kind of obvious when you introduced me as her new roommate.

I held out my hand, or arm, whatever, and said, "Please just call me Bella. Please." I greeted her with a warm smile.

She took my hand and said, "No problem." She also greeted me with a warm smile.

"So, I will let you girls to get to know each other better, so I better get going." Neferet told us. She walked out the door then shut it softly behind her


	4. Getting to know you

**BPOV**

"So where are you from?" Zoey asked.

I decided to tell her how I was born in the rainiest place in the world named Forks, Washington, to Renee Swan and Charlie Swan. How after a few months, my mom ran with me to Phoenix, Arizona, and that I lived with her there. That I would visit my dad every summer until I was fifteen, and then how we started just vacationing to bond instead of going to Forks. And then I told her how my mom remarried a man named Phil Dwyer, who was in minor league baseball. I knew that Renee didn't want to leave me when Phil left for baseball, but she was upset when he wasn't there. So I decided that I was going to move to Forks so that my mom can travel with Phil.

"And that's how I ended up there," I finished. "what about you?" I questioned.

"Well, I was born in Broken Arrow, it's not to far from here, and when I was four, my dad just up and left. So far years, my mom was pretty depressed, but she was still a mom to me. That was until she met the Step-loser." She said.

"Step-loser?" I wonder why she would say that…

"Yeah, the Step-loser. He's my step-dad. Though I don't call him dad at all. He is one of those People of Faith. Have you heard of them?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well there people who worship God and anyone who thinks differently than there beliefs are evil. He called my Grandmother a witch, and when he found out about my Mark, he called our family shrink and was also calling up the Prayer Tree." She explained, shivering slightly when she mentioned the shrink and Prayer Tree.

"Alright, so you said, 'until she met the Step-loser.' What happened?"

"She turned into the People of Faith." She said solemnly. I could tell that she missed her mom.

"So on that not-so-happy note, let's head down for class." Zoey said.

So we headed out the door and down to classes, and starting a new destiny.


	5. Rude

**BPOV**

When Zoey and I came down to the girls lounge, I asked her if I could see her schedule.

"Sure." She said.

I took the schedule and looked at it;

**FIRST HOUR-** Vampyre Sociology 101 – Rm. 215 – Prof. Neferet

**SECOND HOUR-** Drama 101 – Performing Arts Center – Prof. Nolan

_or_

Sketching 101 - Rm. 312 – Prof. Doner

_or_

Intro to Music – Rm. 314 – Prof. Vento

**THIRD HOUR-** Literature 101 – Rm. 214 – Prof. Penthesilea

**FOURTH HOUR-** Fencing – Gymnasium – Prof. D. Lankford

**- LUNCH BREAK -**

**FIFTH HOUR-** Spanish 101 – Rm. 216 – Prof. Garmy

**SIXTH HOUR-** Intro To Equestrian Studies – Field House – Prof. Lenobia

I handed her back the schedule, and asked, "What class are you taking for second hour?"

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and said, "Drama. Why?" She said it almost so coldly; I unconsciously took a step back from her.

I stuttered while answering, "Well, um, you see, I just kinda wanted to know, in case, uh, oh, I don't know. I guess I was just a bit curious. I think I might take Sketching."

"Whatever." She said, then stalked off from the living room of the lounge into a smaller room that had 4 refrigerators, a big sink, 2 microwaves, plenty of cabinets, and a white wooden table. It looked just like your regular kitchen, except there's a lot more fridges.

I started to feel my temper boil. This is probably the most emotion I have ever showed –not including the time Charlie wanted me to go with Renee to Jacksonville- , and I don't get angry very easily.

I walked up to Zoey as she was getting some Count Chocula cereal out of the cupboard. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around with irritation on her face, but it changed to confusion when she saw the visible anger in my eyes, and on my face.

"What's got you in a prissy mood?"

"You want to know what's got me in a prissy mood? Well, I'll tell you what's got me in a prissy mood, you have! Ever since I got here, I've been trying to be nothing but nice to you, but instead, you act like I am the most annoying thing on Earth! Now look, before all this, I was in enough shit as it was, I was almost ready to commit suicide for Christ's Sake! And do you want to know why? I'll tell you why!" I grabbed her arm and started dragging her up the stairs into our room where no one can hear what I am about to say. I can't believe I am about to tell her of all people, but Nyx said that I can trust her with everything. I seriously hope she's right and I'm not making a mistake about this.

"Hey! Let me go! What the hell is wrong with you!?!" She shrieked at me, trying to shake me off a bit, but with all the anger, I was getting an adrenaline rush, so I just doubled my pace up the stairs.

I got to our room door, opened it, and dragged her in. I let go of her arm when we were inside, and turned to shut the door, and then lock it.

I got up in her face again, and said to her in a deadly, but serious whisper, "What I am about to tell you is 100% true. You can believe me or not, but I am not going to put up with your shit when I have stuff to take care of. I am only telling you this because when I got Marked, Nyx came and told me everything about these kind of vampyres, and that I can trust you with anything. She said that I, you, and your friends have a big challenge ahead of us, and that I and you can change the future. She said I have to let people in to do that, so this is what I am doing. I am telling you a big secret here, and practically endangering my very life right now doing it too. I am also endangering the ones I love, the ones who gave me the secret to keep. So if you go and tell this off to anyone you see, it will spell a disaster for us all. You, me, my loved ones, and the ones you told." She looked a little scared and shocked that I am talking to her like this, but right now I could care less. I continued on, "Promise me you won't say anything. Promise me, if you don't, I'm not telling you a word, but if you do promise, and break it, it will be the death of us all."

"I p-pr-promise…" she said in a shaky whisper, that was really low to hear, but it was still enough that I heard it.

"Good." I said back to her. I went to go sit on my bed, but I noticed the look of pain that crossed her face when I did. She got up on shaky legs from the floor of when I let go of her arm, and went to sit on her bed.

I started out by clearing my throat, "Like I said before, what I am about to tell you is 100% true, and that you can't tell anyone else. _No one._" I looked at her pointedly, and she nodded her head yes. "It all started about a year ago, when I came to Forks because I could tell that my mom, Renee, wanted to travel with her new husband, Phil, instead of stay with me. She felt that it was her responsibility to stay with me as a mother, even though I was usually playing the mother role for her." I got a smile on my face just thinking about it. "So I decided to go to Forks, where my dad, Charlie, who was the Police Chief of Forks. On my first day of Forks High, everybody knew who I was. And I mean _everybody._ When you're in a town as small as Forks, everyone knows everything about you. As I said, on my first day, everyone knew me. I made a few friends, and some that were pretending to be my friends just because I was the new kid and was now, 'popular'. My real friends that I made were, Angela, Mike, and Ben. And on that first day, I saw _them._ They were the Cul-," I still couldn't say it without the hole in my chest threatening to burst. I have to move on, but I can't. I decided to write down the name, see if it would help. I asked Zoey if she had a pen and paper somewhere, and she did. She handed it to me, and I wrote down the name,

_Cullens._

I felt some pain, but it was lessened from writing it down, and actually getting this all out. I handed her the paper, and she read it.

"I can't really say, or hear the names without some pain." I explained to her.

"So, I saw them at a lunch table, the farthest one away from everybody else. They were talking really fast, though I couldn't hear them, and was looking everywhere but one another. One of the males, turned around, and looked at me; he had a face on that was frustrated. I didn't know what his problem was. I asked a girl, Jessica, who they were. She explained to me that they were Dr. Cu-Cu-_Cullens_, kids." I gritted out the name Cullen, -_ouch- _through my teeth. But I have to do this if I want to move on. I've got to do this.

"She said that they were all adopted, and that they were together, as in dating. There were 2 girls, and 3 boys. The girls were so beautiful that they looked like they should be models, not in a high school. There was a golden haired female, who was very beautiful, and was very tall. The other female, had black spiky hair, was short, and looked like she was dancing with every graceful step she took. She looked like a pixie really. One of the males was big and bulky, and very intimidating just by the size of him. He had brown curly hair. Another male was tall and lanky; he also looked to be in pain, with blonde hair. He and the other blonde deemed to be twins. And then the other boy, he was the most beautiful of them all. He had reddish-brown hair, that looked like bronze, and he wasn't bulky like the other boy, or as lanky either, but more bulky than the blonde. He had the most beautiful smile, it was a crooked smile." I smiled at the memory, but then winced in pain.

"Jessica said that the 2 girls were Rosalie, the blonde one, and Alice, the black-haired one. The males were Emmett, the bulky one, Jasper, the other blonde one, and E-Ed-Edward. The bronze haired one. She told me that Rosalie and Emmett were together, while Jasper and Alice were together. She also told me that Edward doesn't date, apparently no one here is good enough for him." I laughed a bit at the end.

"After lunch, I had Biology. I went in, and was told to take a seat next to Apollo himself. When I came in though, it seemed that he smelt something foul, and started clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white. I didn't see him in school for the next week."

Zoey's eyes showed interest in them, so I took a deep breath and continued, "A few days after he came back, I almost hit by a van. I clearly saw him by his car too, but when the van came to hit me, he was in front of me, and stopped it with his _bare hands._" Zoey gasped and her mouth dropped open at that.

"In the hospital, I confronted him about it. I told him what I saw, and he told me that I hit my head pretty hard; that he was beside me he whole time. I told him again that I knew what I saw, and he told me that he hopes I enjoy disappointment.

"Weeks later, Angela, Jessica, and I were going to get dresses for prom. Well, they were going to get dresses for prom; I just wanted to go to a bookstore. We headed to Port Angeles, and went to a dress shop. I told them that I was going to a bookstore that I wanted to check out, and that I would meet them up for dinner later on. That was mistake number one. I came from the bookstore, and it turned out to be later than I expected. I didn't know this part of Port Angeles well, so I got lost quickly. While I was lost, I saw these guys following me. I tried to lose them, so I headed down an ally. 2 of the men block the exit I was heading to, and then the other blocked the exit I was coming from. I knew what was about to happen, but luckily, my knight in a shining silver Volvo came, and saved me from them. He took me to the restaurant, but Jess and Angela was already heading out. Edward then took me to get the food, while the girls went home." I took a deep breath. Not that this was getting harder, well, it was, but I need to breathe!

"Eventually, I started piecing together what he was. I asked an old friend of mine, and I searched the internet. I finally found out what he was." I looked Zoey straight in the eye and said, "This is where your promise comes into play. From this point on, you can't say _anything _to _anybody! _No matter how much you feel you need to. Got it?"

"Yeah, I do. So what was he?" She asked with eagerness.

"I told him I knew what he was, he told me to say, say it out loud." I closed my eyes, and took another breath, "I said it. Vampire." I breathed out the word.


	6. Sparkles!

**BPOV**

I said it. There. I said it. It doesn't matter now. I'm already part of the mythical world (but it apparently doesn't matter that humans know about it), so it doesn't matter that I tell someone else of the mythical kind.

It has been a few minutes, and neither Zoey nor I have said a word. I opened my eyes, not knowing I had them closed, when reliving a blast from the past.

Zoey seemed to be staring at the ground, fingers playing on the hem of her comforter on her bed. She seemed to be contemplating something, but maybe she wasn't at all.

"Why are you telling me this, why did it matter that he was a vampyre?" she murmured, still looking at the ground.

She must've sensed my confusion, because she looked up at me. "I mean, if the fledgling was young enough, he wouldn't have smelt your blood, so he wouldn't have tried to eat you. And the sun isn't a problem, it's just irritating, there wasn't much ways he could put you in danger, so it shouldn't matter that he was one."

_I don't think she understands…_ I sighed wearily. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes again, thinking how I should explain this. _Should I be blunt? Or just ease into it? Ah, screw it. _

"It's not the kind of vampire you're thinking. He wasn't one of us." I blurted out in one breath. Well, the secret was killing me a bit…

"Eh?" I peeked an eye open, and confusion was seen on Zoeys features.

"This vampire, the one that he was, is different from the one we are. He resembles the one in myths, but has a lot of differences. He had super strength, speed, hearing, sight, and smell. Much, _much_ more advanced than our snail slow human reflexes. He was inhumanly beautiful, god-like even. Eyes the colour of topaz, but only because he didn't hunt humans. Pale white skin that was freezing to the touch… that was the kind of vampire he was. His kind doesn't have the ability to sleep. They are stuck in time at their human age forever too, once they are finished changing." I remembered the good times I had with them, all the times I've laughed, and all the times I cried. It didn't hurt so much now that I had someone to talk too, or when I remembering the happy memories, and not the last memory I've had of him.

"Do they still die from a stake? Or the sun?" Zoey snapped me back to reality.

"No." I murmured. "They can only die from ripping them apart and burning the pieces. But they have marble-like impenetrable skin. So only vampires can kill them." _And shape-shifters, _but I didn't include that bit. I think that I should keep the secret of the La Push wolves a secret for now. "The sun doesn't hurt them either. Instead of combusting into flames, they sparkle instead."

Zoey had her jaw slack, just hanging off her face. "What?" I asked.

"Sparkle? Are you kidding me? Oh my goddess!" She started laughing. I stared at her for a few minutes, just watching her roll around, but it didn't seem like she'd stop. After those few minutes, I started laughing too. When you thought about it, it was pretty funny. Vampires who sparkle? That doesn't really scream deadly. More like cuddly or something.

We couldn't stop laughing until late in the 'evening'.


	7. New Student read an note at the end

**A/N: My first chapter! Whoo! Enjoy!**

ZPOV (Next day after class)

I missed Stevie Rae like crazy. But, Bella wasn't so bad. I felt bad that I was so rude to her yesterday. She's actually real nice. After we had stopped our insane laughing over the 'sparkling' vamps, we talked for a while. I told her about Dark Daughters, and Damien, The Twins, and Aphrodite. Then we started talking about boys. I told her about the superman like Erik and sweet and (almost) innocent Heath. She joked that I could get two guys and she couldn't even hang on to her guy. The second that left her lips she had pain in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her torso and was kind of gasping for breath. When I asked her what was wrong she snapped out of it and was normal again.

Bella and I walked into our dorm after classes, and went to our beds. She picked up the wadded up quilt on her bed and jumped back. There was a hissing noise coming from the wadded quilt. It moved and an orange fur ball launched itself off her bed.

"What is that?!" She shrieked. I got up went to pick up the fur ball, while Nala "Me-ow-oofed" at me. "Relax" I said, "its just Nala. She's my cat." I paused, "or rather I'm her human. Cats kind of run this place."

"Huh." She said walking over and offering her had for Nala to sniff. Nala ignored her and jumped out of my arms and onto my bed. There was a tap at the door and it opened and The Twins and Damien filed in. They were all grinning like idiots.

"Alright, you guys have juicy gossip. Am I right?" I said.

"I think you should introduce us to your new roommate first." Damien said. Everyone turned around to look at Bella. She looked down at her feet and blushed. "Um, I'm Bella."

"Hi Bella. I'm Damien." He smiled at her. "I'm Shawnee."

"And I'm Erin."

"Hi." She said sheepishly. "Alright. What's the what?" I asked.

Shawnee smiled, "There is a new transfer student that just got here. And may I say he is one fine piece of-" Erin cut her off, "You don't even have to say it, Twin. Were all thinking it."

"I'll have to agree. Almost as fine as Erick." Damien said gaily. "How many times do we have to tell you-" Erin said. "That boy don't play on your team." Shawnee finished. Bella giggled from her bed.

"How do you know what he looks like?" I asked. "We past Neferet's office and he was in there. Her door was open." Shawnee smiled.

"Did you get his name?" I asked. "Well no but-" Damien interrupted Erin by saying, "I heard rumors that it's THE James Stark."

"Never heard of him." The Twins said together. "He was famous at the Chicago House of Night. The best archer there." Damien said. "How the hell do you know everything?" Shawnee said.

"It's a talent, I guess." He said. Suddenly something popped in my head that made me double over in laughter. Everyone looked at me like I was insane. "I just thought of the funniest thing that Bella told me last night." Her eyes got big and she shook her head. I cleared my throat, "Never mind."

"I swear you've lost it Z." Shawnee said. I just smiled and said, "How about we go get dinner. Maybe we'll run into Aphrodite on the way."

"I hope we don't run into her skanky butt," Shawnee said. "Ditto twin," said Erin. We all filed out my room and toward the cafeteria, with Bella trailing behind us.

* * *

**So, what do you think?? Love it? Hate it? say it down there. **

**Next chapter info- I'm having issues with the next chapter, please go to my profile for more info. (in other words- i need help!!!!)**

\/


	8. Dinner Time Pain

**A/N: YES! It worked! I'm soo happy! Also, thank yous to everyone who reviewed, faved, and subscribed!!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or House of Night...but if i did I'd have Stark and Edward tied up in my closet...is that creepy...oh, well, heehee**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

We walked into the cafeteria and I followed Damien, The Twins and Zoey to the buffet to get food. I sighed. I never thought I would miss Forks so much. I suddenly panicked a little. What was Charlie going to do without me? Could he take of himself? What if he tried to cook? And burned the house down? I stared into space horrified, lost in thoughts of my old home in flames, when Zoey caught my attention.

"You okay, Bella?" Zoey asked. I smiled back and said, "Yeah. I was just thinking about my dad. Is there someway I can call him after dinner?"

"Yeah. When we get back to the dorm you can use my phone." She said. We sat down at the table where The Twins and Damien were. It was quiet for a while till a blonde girl came over and looked at us with a sneer. "Oh look," she said sweetly, "a new member of the nerd herd." Her voice got cold. She was referring to me of course. I looked down and blushed.

"Don't worry about her Bella. This Her-Skankyness, Aphrodite." Shawnee said. So this was Aphrodite. Zoey had told me about her last night. She looked at me; she seemed to be examining me, looking for flaws. She glanced at Zoey and sighed. Her face softened.

"So how you guys doing?" she seemed so nice all of a sudden. I look and everyone looked down at his or her food, looking sad. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I miss her." They all said at the same time. More confused now.

"To tell you the truth, I kind of miss Stevie Rae's little bumpkin ass too." Aphrodite said sadly. "What are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

"Stevie Rae was Zoey's old roomie…" Damien's voice trailed off.

Shawnee jumped in, "She died a few days ago." **(A/N I don't how long it's been since she died.)**

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. What happened?" I asked, horrified.

"Nothing really…" Erin said. "Her body rejected the change." Shawnee finished. I was quiet. 'Her body rejected the change,' that one little sentence hit me hard. What if I rejected the change? I would die. That's something I can't be protected from. That something that _he_ can't keep me safe from.

I've had at least two or three near death experiences in my lifetime. Almost being crushed by a van last winter. The incident with James last spring and my last birthday party. _He _had been there to save me every time. _He _wasn't around to do that anymore. _He_ didn't care._ He _didn't want me. _He _didn't love me! The hole in my chest tugged and pulled hard making me want to scream out in pain.

I looked and realized I had been so lost in my own thoughts that everyone else was talking. Also, Aphrodite and someone I had never seen before were joining our table.

New guy was super hot!! He was built pretty good and had waving black hair, and beautiful eyes. This guy could defiantly give some of the Cullens a run for their money, all but one. I was staring and he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi. You must be Bella," he said reaching across the table to offer his had. I took it. "I'm Erik." I blushed and mumbled a hello. He was sitting next to Zoey, holding her hand under the table. My hole throbbed. I still can't handle any coupley stuff.

"So, Bella," Erik said, "How are adjusting here?"

"It's really different." I said. It was all I can say.

"That's good." He said.

I sighed. The pain in my chest was becoming unbearable, and I was having trouble breathing. I wasn't sure why, though. And just when I thought I was going to be okay for now, I saw Erik lean over and kiss Zoey's cheek. He probably thought no one was watching. I whimpered quietly. Shawnee looked over at me and asked, "so Bella, you got any human boys chasing after you?'

So many things flew through my mind that I could say. Yes. No. He's not around anymore. I'm not good enough for him. He didn't want me. We broke up. He's a vampire. None of your business. His name _was_ Edward. The hole ripped itself open wider. And I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and ran out of the cafateria as fast as I could in to the cold early dark morning.

I ran until I slipped and fell. I lay for a minuet or two. I get up and see bench and go to sit down and look at the sunrise. It was barely up. Just a faded pink line, lining the trees in the distance. I took deep breaths and stroke the cold crescent moon scar on the side of my hand. It was so peaceful right now.

"You hiding out here too?" a voice said from behind me.

* * *

**A/N: So who's the mystery guy?? You'll have to wait till the next chapter, but feel free to guess. lol Please, Please Review! The simplest sentences in there make me happy and motivated! Also, I was thinking of posting the songs I listened to, to help inspire me and all thet jazz. What do you think? Good idea? Or could you care less what I'm listening to, and just want me to finish the dang story? Let me know!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Begining To Feel Again

**

* * *

**

The answer to this mystery is answered now! Thank you to everyone who reviewed so sweetly! See what I mean about reviews motivting me! 2 chapters within less then a 24 hour period.

**Disclamer: I dont own Twilight or House of Night. If i did my little sister wolud be trapped in a book. lol**

* * *

BPOV

A tall guy with dark hair and a good build stood behind me. He had on dark wash jeans with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it. He was hot!!

"Sorry. I didn't disrupt you or anything, did I?" he said. His dark eyes bore into mine. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, no." I smiled at him, "I was just getting some air."

"Oh, I understand." he smiled back at me, "do you mind if sit with you? You look like you could use some company."

" Feel free." I said patting the spot next to me. Where was all this confidence coming from? He sat down and looked straight ahead at the sunrise.

"The fact that the sunrises when I'm almost ready for bed is still weird to me, " he said.

"I'm still trying to sleep at night-err day. I feel like it'll never be normal to me." I replied.

" So you're newly marked?" he asked.

"Yep! A vampyre for officially three days now." I said. What the hell is with all this sudden confidence? I loved it, but it was weird.

"I'm Stark." he held out his hand to me. I took it and said, "I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella Swan." he smiled a breath taking smile. "Ditto to you Stark." I said failing to duplicate the same effect with my smile. I was silent for a few minuets.

"So where are you from?" He asked, without looking at me. I sighed and said, "Forks, Washington, before that Arizona. I moved to Forks last year to live with my dad." Once again I'm blurting out my life story to a total stranger. A very hot total stranger. "What about you?" I asked.

"Chicago. I was transferred from there to here." He said still not looking at me. "You're the first person I've really talk to since I've gotten here." Oh." I said.

We spent the next hour talking on that bench. I really liked him. He was sweet and made me laugh. We probably would have been there all day if a teacher hadn't walked by and told us it was after curfew and if we went home now, we wouldn't be in trouble. Stark offered to walk me back to my dorm, I declined saying that I didn't him to get in any more trouble.

I walked back to my dorm alone thinking about Stark. I liked him a lot. He made me feel better, the way Jacob stitched me up when _he _left me. Jacob. I sighed. I hadn't seen Jake since he stated hanging out with Sam's pack and he told me that we couldn't be friends, and ripped another hole me making me Swiss cheese. I wonder if he knows what happened to me. Would Charlie tell him? Would he even care? No. Every time I get close to someone they stop caring for me. Here I go again. Moping about people who don't give a crap about me.

I had made it back to the room and entered quietly. Zoey was already asleep. I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. Before I fell asleep a made a promise to myself. This is a new life, I'm suppose to forget everything from my old life. I will. Goodbye Jacob and all of Forks. Of coarse I can't say goodbye to Charlie and Renee. I'll see them again, right? The school can't keep us away from our parents. Goodbye Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie. Mostly…goodbye-deep breath- Edward. Goodbye Edward, I'll always love you, but I have to move on.

_I love you._ I thought over and over again until sleep pulled me under.

_I love you._

**The following are the song that helped write thet last three chapters.**

**-Picking Up the Pieces by Blue October -Chamleon Boy by Blue October -Better Off Alone by Marvelous 3 -For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore -Get over by Marvelous 3 -Blue Skies by Blue October **

**The music is great. Go listen. You might not like the Blue October if you dont like music about emotional disturpted people, or really angey or depressing lyrics, just sayin. Try on youtube or this website called . You look up my account on playlist and most of these song are on. Url: .com/bellaboot**

* * *


	10. To Tulsa We Go!

**You may noticed that you get multiple alerts from me...thats becauese I forget to edit before I post and remember, sooo....yeah...sorry about that. **

**Also, I'm going camping this weekend, (first time ever, wish me luck) so it'll be a little while before that next chapter. I wrote this one monday and didnt have time to publish and I've had lots of home work. If i get my laptop fixed before I leave then I will be writing. If so, I'll write an extra long chapter just for you guys! Thank you to the sweet reviews! You guys keep the story going! Read, Review, Peace!**

* * *

EPOV

I ran quietly through the forest. I had just finished taking down two deer and a mountain lion. Carlisle convinced me that I was pushing it for not hunting for so long. He also wanted me to get out for a while so Jasper and I could get a break. I felt bad that I was torturing my brother with all this pain I was harboring over Bella. Alice's vision of Bella falling to the floor clutching her forehead pain crept into my mind. I stopped running and jumped into a tree that was towering above me and sat on a large branch.

Bella's beautiful face consumed my mind and pain consumed my body. I almost fell out of the tree from the crippling pain. I sat there for I don't know how long thinking of her. The way it felt when we held each other. The way her mahogany hair felt against my face. When her chocolate brown eyes looked at me with so much love behind them. When I would just sit and watch her and when she realized I was watching her, she'd look over and her beautiful smile. Watching her sleep, the sound of her voice, and her scent. Her wonderful scent.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the caught the edge of Alice's thoughts. It was just a mush of images and Alice's panicked thoughts. I jumped out of the tree and ran back to the house. I walked in Alice's talking to my family in a shrill voice about a vision she had. I tuned into her thoughts.

_I saw Bella, Edward! _She thought, and then she replayed the vision for me. _There's a human kneeling on the ground, their arms wrapped around themselves, sobbing loudly, covered in blood from head to toe. The human lifted their head revealing that it was Bella. Bella, covered from head to toe in blood crying for an unknown reason. _The vision ended. I gasped. Bella. My Bella! Covered in blood. She was hurt. She was going to die! I couldn't let it happen. I would go to this school, find her and-

"The hell you will!" Alice shrieked, " Not without me you won't!" I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. "Alice, when is this supposed to happen?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"I don't know," she said. " How can you not know?!" I yelled. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Son, calm down. We'll figure this out." Carlisle said from behind me. Jasper sent a wave of calm over the room. "All we can do now is wait for Alice to have another vision and see if we can put some kind of time on this."

But had already made my decision. I was going to The House of Night to save Bella from whatever is going to happen. _Not without me, _Alice thought. I nodded, knowing that I couldn't say no.

Jacob POV

I phased back to human, and walked across my front yard to my house. I still can't believe everything that's happened this month, the whole werewolf thing. I was exhausted. Sam had the whole pack patrolling, keeping a look out for the red headed leech that was weaving in and out of Forks.

"Dad?" I called, walking in the front door. He wheeled in from the living room. " How was patrol?"

"Exhausting. I'm going to go get some sleep." I said heading to my room. "Alright. Charlie is coming over for dinner. So is Sue, and Harry," he said.

I stopped. My backed turned to him, I said, "Is Bella coming with Charlie?"

"Uh...no. She...moved. I guess that's how you could put it," he said.

"What do you mean moved?"

"She was marked, Jake. You heard about that kind of thing. Those vampires, a different kind-" I cut him off. "I know. I've seen the news talk about it."

Bella was marked. She was going to be a filthy bloodsucker. A different kind than the Cullens and the red head. I hated this kind less. I still felt awful about what I HAD to say to her. After all her pain, she didn't deserve that. But, now she was gone. Either going to be a leech or die. I've seen the specials on TV. Nobody really talks about it though.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I think Charlie said something about

Tulsa." he said. I was already heading for the door. "Tell Sam I'll be back in a few days." I called over my shoulder.

"Son," Billy called. I stop. "Be careful."

"You know me pops!" I called, as always using humor to lighten the mood. "I'll call you." was the last thing I said before I ran out of the house, phased and headed for Tulsa.

Unknown POV

So, Bella Swan is in Tulsa. Looks like that's where I'm going next.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Songs-**

**-Running Away by Midnight Hour**

**-Amazing by Blue October**

**-Help, I'm Alive by Metric**

**-Breathe by Paramore**

**P.S. Tomarro night a new show comes on the CW, (idk if its the CW for ppl outside of memphis. Not sure if the a local channel or not.) Anyway, its called The Vampire Diaries! Its awesome. Look it up on youtube. ALso, read the book. The Vampire Diares by L.J. Smith. Check it out. **


	11. Dreams, Boys, and Future Seeing Vampires

Here's the next chapter!!! I had a nice weekend and came back from the woods covered in bug bites and ready to write. By the way, any one watch The Vampire Diaires last thursday night?? If so, wasnt it amazing? Also, the new moon trailer at the VMAs!! Even more amazing. If you havent seen the trailer go on youtube and look it up now! Raise your hand if you think what Kanye West did to Taylor Swift was just not right in any form or fashion.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or House of Night. I'd have more friends if I did. lol

* * *

(2 days later) BPOV

I woke up in morning tired. I hadn't been sleep very good since I made the silent promise to myself about The Cullens and the rest of Forks. I keep having the same nightmares. They start out like my normal abandonment dreams but as I'm running and screaming I see Nxy. I start to feel better, then Neferet appears out of nowhere, and Nxy seems to get scared and run off. Then a velvet voice from behind me calls my name and Edward is they're smiling his crooked smile. Neferet appears behind him and throws her hands out to him and he burst into flames as I scream again. But instead of falling to ashes the fire dies away and it's not Edward anymore. It's Stark. I always wake up after that.

Zoey's voice brought me back from my thoughts as we walked to class. "Bella!"

"Yeah, oh, sorry. Did I zone out?" I said.

"Yeah. But looks who's coming this way?" she said pointing in front of us. Stark was walk toward us. Ever since I told Zoey and everyone about me talking to Stark. Now every time we saw him they'd tease me.

"Hey Bella." he said with a sexy smile, stopping.

"Hey Stark." I said. Zoey cleared her throat and elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow. Um, Stark, Zoey. Zoey, Stark."

"So, this is the high priestess in training." he said.

"Yup!" Zoey said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." he held out his hand. Zoey took it and Stark said, "I got to get to class but, Zoey could I talk to Bella for  
a second?"

"Sure. I'll see you after class, Bells." Zoey turned and walk to class.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How about I walk you to class? I wouldn't want you to be late," he said.

I blushed and mumbled a yes. We started walking and then he said, "I was wondering...since you were the first person I met here...And your pretty much the only friend I have here.... maybe we should, you know.... hang out?" he stopped- to gauge my reaction I guess. "As friends of coarse."

I thought about it for a second. I wanted to. I knew I wanted to. I decided that I would. "Sure. Why not?" I said.

"Alright, cool. So, I'll see you later." He said. I hadn't even noticed that I was at my class. He waved, turned and walked off. I sighed and opened the door to my class. I wasn't late. The bell rang as soon as I sat down. I thought about what just happened. I was finally moving on. I smiled to my self. Take that Edward Cullen. The thought of his name barely even hurt because I was thinking of Stark.

**(This is happening just before Stark talks to Bella.) Alice POV**

Edward and I sat in the car in silence. We took his Volvo to drive to Tulsa. We had just left home. We wrote a note to the family that we would be back soon, and just left. We both knew how upset Esme would be for our sudden disappearance, but she'd be okay. I didn't even want to think about how worried Jasper would be. I had only left half an hour ago and I already missed him. Edward and I knew how important it was to get to this House of Night. I glanced over at him. He was sitting in the drivers seat, his knuckles gripping the wheel so tight while he drove that they were whiter then his already pale skin. _Relax! _I thought to him. _Everything will be okay._

"How do you know?" he growled, looking over at me. I ignored him, pulled my legs up on the seat, wrapped my arms around them and closed my eyes, looking for the future. Edward obviously got the message that I needed to concentrate and quite looking at me. _It's harder to concentrate knowing you're in my head. _I thought, I knew if he saw a vision when I got it and he didn't like it he'd freak. If I kept him out, then I could protect him from what he didn't want to see.

I was suddenly pulled into a blurry, unclear vision. _It was Bella walking down the hallway with a dark haired girl. The girl pointed in front of them to a guy with dark hair walking toward them._ _Bella introduced the two to each other as Zoey and Stark. The Stark guy said something about a priestess. Then it was just Bella and Stark. It was hard to make out their words, but I got the gist of it. Stark asked Bella out and she said yes. _The vision ended, and I knew Edward would want to know, but I couldn't let him, so I started to think about Jasper, how good he looks in the outfits I pick out for him, how it feels when he holds me. I knew Edward would stay clear of that. He would be crushed if he knew that she had moved on. He'd say he was happy, that's what he wanted her to do, but on the inside he was a jealous mess. I kept my thoughts on Jasper as we sped toward Tulsa.

**BPOV (after class)**

I walked out of class thinking of Stark. I was supposed to meet Zoey and the gang by the lunchroom, but instead I took a scenic route to think. I wasn't really thinking of anything in particular. Just letting my mind wonder. I walked by a tree when I heard a weird noise from it. I stopped and looked up into it. It made the noise again, when suddenly a white fuzz ball launched out of it. It was a cat. It was snow white and had the bluest eyes, and a little pink nose. She 'meowed' and rubbed her self against me.

"Aw, Your cute." I said bending down to pet her. She purred at me. I stood up and said, "Well, see ya later, kitty." And began to walk away. I heard tiny footsteps behind me. I turned and saw that the cat was following me. "Go on now. Go find your human." I said waving her away. She just took another step and meowed. I turned around and started to walk away again. I heard the same footsteps. I turned around to the cat, frustrated. "Listen, cat. I don't own you. Or as Zoey put it, you don't own me. Now go on." I walked again. She followed me. I gave up and figured that she'd stop eventually.

I walked into the lunchroom, got my food and sat down with my friends, with that stupid cat still following me. Stark was sitting with us today and that made me smile. I looked down and saw a huge yellow lab at Stark's feet, with her massive head in his lap. I sat down and said my hellos; I was just about to ask about to ask about the dog when Stark beat me to it.

"Bella, this is Duchess." He smiled like a proud father. Duchess came over to me and sniffed my pants leg. She looked up at me and barked. "Shush, girl!" Stark said to her, she obeyed her master and walked back over to him.

"Bella, who's your friend?" Damien said pointing to the white fur ball at my feet. "Oh, just some stupid cat that wont leave me alone." I said.

"I think there's a reason she won't leave you alone," Shawnee said. "I believe that this cat has chosen Bella. Don't you think so Twin?" Erin finished her sentence, "I agree, Twin."

I've never had a pet before. I usually killed my goldfish. I looked down at the fur ball snoring by my feet.

"Cool. I've never had a pet before." I said. "Well, now you have one." Damien said with a smile.

"Guys! Focus!" Zoey said. "The Full Moon Ritual is tonight. We have work to do."

"Bella's hasn't been to one yet." Erik said.

"Then I guess this will be my first." I said.

* * *

Songs- Hello Hello by Paramore- Fire Flies by Owl City- Past Praying For by VersaEmerge- Been Down by Blue October- Cold as Hell by Marvelous 3- Good Riddance (Time of your life) by Green Day- Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have by Panic! At the Disco

Reviews make me want to write....soo, yeah...review

\/


	12. If I let you love me, be the one adore

**The new chapter! This is one of my faves! A few things I need to mention.**

**I've been busy, and will be for a while longer. I came home i wanted to write cause i needed a distaction. I didnt have the best day and needed some cheering up. Writing usaully helps, only helped a little. Anyway! I wana give a shout out to this person, their pen name is lover teh Ninja. I absolutly love their pen name. I love all things ninjas, and i though that was awesome. lol I'm gunna get a little busier. I'm getting my driving permit tomaro with me dad, soo yeah, ill be driving. I know im really young! Vampire Diaries tonight so freaking excited!!!! I got a new picture. Let me know if its on your computer, idk if it worked. Note about picture: its very goofy. My best friend kaylee is in the pic and we got a chocolate lave cake from pizza hut and destoyed it. lol Also,(im not sure about this) but in 2011 theres suppose to a House of Night movie!! 63 days till new moon. Enjoy!**

**BellaBoot**

* * *

Zoey POV

I don't know how the hell I'm going to do this ritual without Stevie Rae. The thought of her _not_ standing there, holding her green candle was enough to break me down. Damien, the twins and I decided that we would have to ask Neferet to take her place and summon, despite my decreasing trust in her. We were hoping that we could find someone to summon earth, but no one was going to replace Stevie Rae. Not for the circle, or a roommate, or a best friend.

Bella was great. She'd nice, trust-worthy, and fun to tease about her clumsiness. She laughed at herself. But she wasn't Stevie Rae. I sighed and walked out the door.

**(Little over an hour later)**

Everything was read for the ritual. I sat Bella close so she could see. I called everyone's attention and started the ritual without my best friend.

BPOV

The Full Moon Ritual was like nothing I've ever seen. All the students sat down on the ground, Aphrodite and Stark sat next to me. Aphrodite explained why we did this and that Stevie Rae use to represent earth before she died…

My entire lunch group was in the circle. Damien held a yellow candle, Erin a blue candle, Shawnee a red, Neferet a green, and a purple sat in the middle all by its lonesome. Zoey called everyone's attention. She was standing by a large stereo system. She turned it on and danced to the middle, danced some more and picked up a lighter. She walked over to Damien. "It's a cool summer breeze. I summon air to this circle!" she said and lit the candle. She walked to Neferet and said, " Our beautiful home. Earth! I summon you!" she lit the green candle. Next was Erin, "The cool ocean, and the rain. Come to me, Water!" she lit the blue candle. "It gives us warmth. I call fire to this circle!" she lit Shawnee's candle. She then proceeded to move to the middle of the circle and picked up the purple candle, "It fills us with life and strength! Sprit, come to this circle!" and lit the candle. Then, as fast as it started, it was over. **(A/n- I don't know if there was more.)**

Zoey blew out the candles and everyone started to get up and socialize. That's when I realized that Stark and I were holding hands. That little… He must have slipped his hand in mine when I was so intoxicated by the ritual, not that I didn't mind it. His hands were soft and warm. Warm hands! HA! That was a new feeling. **(A/n- I'm sorry. But that warm hands thing just made me laugh…) **He stood up then helped me up and we started toward Zoey. I looked over and saw Neferet heading for me and she looked serious.

Neferet's POV (Italics are that voice controlling her.)

_Bella Swan could be a danger to your school. Our plans! I want you to keep a close eye on her. I do not trust her. _I listened and went to go talked to her.

**BPOV**

I gulped, as she got closer. Then she smiled and stopped in front of me.

"Bella. It's great to see you!" she said.

"Hello" I mumbled.

"Could I possibly talk to you for a moment," she glanced and Stark, "alone?"

"Sure." I followed her to where there were less people.

"Bella." She said. "I was so busy earlier this week, that there's something I forgot. You see, every student here is given a mentor. A teacher to look after them. You weren't assigned one, so I figure I'd be yours. If that's okay. If you'd rather have someone else-" she trailed off.

I thought for a second. I wasn't sure about Neferet, ever since she started making guest star spots in my dreams. But, on the other hand, I have crazy dreams that often don't mean anything. Well except the one that led me to believe Edward was a vampire. I know that she was Zoey's mentor. I don't think that Zoey trust her. I really don't trust her either. I've really learned not to rust people I have a gut feeling about. I had a gut feeling about her. Ugh! What do I do?

Her eyes bore into mine, waiting for an answer. _Tell her yes. But don't trust her. If you say no, she might suspect something. _The velvet voice said. Damn it! Get out of my head Edward! I can't escape him.

"That sounds great! Id love for you to mentor me." I said. She smiled. "Great!" she said. "I will see you later." And walked off.

I went back to the others. I stood be side Stark and he slipped his hand back into mine. Then he bent down to whisper in my ear. "Lets get out of here. I need to talk to you." He pulled us out and far away.

When he finally stopped he dropped my hand turned to look at me directly. He looked nervous.

"Bella" he said, dramatically.

"Stark." I said, imitating him teasingly.

"I'm just gunna come out and say it. I like you. I want us to be together." He said. I just stood there in silence. "I was wondering how you felt about me? Do you feel the same way?"

"Stark. I…" I didn't know what to say. I just decided to just come out with it, like he did. I took a deep breath. "Stark, I _do_ like you. A lot. It's just I've been hurt. Terribly. And not just a schoolgirl crush, real, deep, pain. A ripping hole in my chest." My voice cracked, and tears stung my eye. Damn my emotional scars! "Pain where I couldn't breathe. Then after I started feeling better, someone else hurt me."

"Bella…I…" he tried to speak. I just kept talking. "I like you. And that terrifies me. I can not handle any more pain. If I got close to you…and something happened…." I broke up, tears washing themselves down my face. I tried to make them stop, but they wouldn't. I had no idea why I was crying.

"Bella…I would never hurt you…ever. I promise." He said reaching for me. I jerked back.

"How do I know your not lying to me?" I yelled.

"I would…never…"

"Jake said the same thing! So did Edward! They both lied and left me alone! I don't have anyone to trust anymore!" I screamed. Stark's arms were around me. "Bella," he whispered into my hair. "What about me? You can trust me." I buried my face in his chest. I didn't know how long we stood there like that. At some point he pulled back, I had stopped crying by then, and he walked me half way to my dorm.

I guess it was Stark who would have to bring out the old me, Edward and Jake's Bella, and let her go. I reached the halfway point to my room. Stark asked me again if was okay. I said yes and that I just needed some sleep. He kissed my on the cheek and waved goodbye.

I walked the rest of the way by myself.

"Bella?" I heard a husky voice from behind me call my name.

* * *

Dont you love cliffys?

sorry that the note up there was so long. Just somethings that needed to get out. Also, aplogize about Bella's little breakdown, she had to get that out and open up more to Stark. I felt it was nessecary.

Songs- Adams SOng by Blink 182(nothing to do with this. Just a great sad song)-You Make Me Smile by Blue October- Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls- Look After you by The Fray- Adore by Paramore(this song goes great with this chapter)-I'll Be Your Lover Too by(none other)Robert Pattison- Hey Jude by The Beatles(beacuse the beatles are freaking amazing and legendary!)

Please Review!!

* * *


	13. ShelShey Face :0 kaylee named it

**Sorry its short but there is a reason. I stayed up till 2:30 a.m writing a longer verison of this and I hit something and...poof, it was gone. I cried...called my best friend and cried to her. Kaylee is with me now... say hi kaylee....hello fanficers. **

**Kaylee named this chapter. ShelShey is a nick name of our friends. She makes this weird face and thats what we call it. (please dont ask)**

**I'm not gunna have another chapter up for another week or so. I'm taking a small break to finish some school work. But please dont let that stop you from reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Me:Edward! What are you doing out of my closet??**

**Edward:(whimpers in fear) You dont own me! Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Me: Stark! You Too?!**

**Stark: P.c. and Kristen Cast own me!**

**Me: I makes me mad when you get out of my closet and claim i dont own you.**

**Edward and Stark: But you dont!!!!**

* * *

Jacob POV

Bella looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her. She was thin, pale, brown hair, brown eyes, and small outline of a crescent moon on her forehead. I couldn't stop staring at it. I could see her clearly. The hallway was dark and she had to squint into the dark. "Jacob? Is that you?" she whispered, her voice sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah. It's me." I whispered back.

"Jacob?!" she sounded angry. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well... I came to see you." I said, like it was obvious.

She let out an angry huff of breath, and looked annoyed. She had made this face before whenever she got sick of my attitude. This look always made me laugh, she was trying to look tuff and aggressive, which she didn't do well. "Alright then smart-ass…" she growled. "_Why _the hell are you here?"

Bella had just asked what I haven't asked myself yet, because I knew I didn't have an answer. Why was I here? I can't do anything, change anything. She was stuck here. If she left, she'd die. I acted purely on impulse coming here. There was movement on the other side of the door.  
"Bella? Are you locked out?" a voice from behind it said.  
"Go!" she whispered, still angry. "Hide outside, I'll be out in a sec." I quietly ran down the hallway and jumped out the window, down two stories. I crouched and his in some bushes.

BPOV  
I opened the door and walked in quickly. "Sorry." I mumbled.  
Zoey stood in the middle of the, looking tired and sad. When she saw me she perked up the tiniest bit. "Busy night with Stark?" she wagged her eyebrows at me. I blushed. "Yeah, but hey, I could say the same to you and Erik." I noted her messed up hair and smeared lipstick. She blushed and laughed, "I'm going to bed." she said heading toward the bathroom. Once she was in there and the door was closed, I called, "I'm gunna go get something to eat. Be back in a few." I grabbed a heavy coat and ran outside. I had to call his name a few times before he jumped out of the bush, scaring the life out of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked again

"I...I don't even know" he said. "I just...Billy told me what happen. I was worried."

"Worried?!" I snorted. "Yeah right. Last time I checked we weren't friends."

"Bella, I said that we couldn't be friends! Not that I didn't want to be!" he said. He was getting angry. He was shaking.

"Oh let me guess, the almighty Sam said we couldn't be friends and if coarse, do what ever he says." I whispered.

"Damnit Bella! Don't talk about things you don't understand!" he yelled.

"Shush!" I said looking around for teachers. "Be quiet. I can't get caught." he just stared at me.  
"Look Jake. I'm sorry I went off on you, I just...miss you." I looked down.

"I miss you too, Bells." he said. "I really do care."

"Then tell me what's going on." And he did. He told me everything that happened after the movie. Oh, and he's a werewolf. He told me that he's been going after a red head vampire. That's when it hit me. Victoria. She's back. But what does she want. Revenge against the Cullen's for James's death? Oh god! What if she finds them? The thought of Alice's tiny body being ripped to shreds was too much. He may not love me but Alice still could. The sun got higher and higher. I told Jake to go hide and we'd meet again to talk some more. I ran back to my dorm as fast I could, crawled into bed, next to my new pet. Note to self; name cat. Then I slept.

EPOV  
I finally made it. I crouched in a tree in what seemed to be a courtyard and waited. I really didn't know what to do. I guess I would wait until I find my Bella and follow her around, waiting for her death.  
Suddenly a familiar scent hit me. Bella. I looked toward west and saw my angel running toward my direction. Of coarse, being Bella, she tripped and fell. I had an intense urge to jump down, wrap her my arms and never let go. But she just got up and kept running. As she got closer I noticed something. She seemed smaller. Like she had lost weight. I sighed. Something else that was my fault. She ran into the building that was close by.  
I followed her scent to a window. Bella slept just like she always did. Curled up in her side, talking. There was a small white cat curled up at the top of her head. I stood outside her window for the rest of the day watching my angel sleep.

* * *

**Songs- Broken by Seether(feat. Amy Lee)- I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie- Panic Switch by Silversun Pickups- Helena by My Chemical Romance- The Quiet by We the Kings**

**Please Please Review!! I didnt get that many reviews last time. Sad face! **


	14. What do you call a chapter like this?

**So as it turns out, when you come home from school, and its one of those rare days that you dont have homework, you write.**

**Discalimer- Me: I love you guys!**

**Edward and Stark: You dont own us!**

**Me:(starts to cry) Why do you hurt me so??**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up the next morning in the best mood. For the first time in months, I felt…whole. Everything was right. Stark and I were 'together', and Jacob was back in my life, everything was perfect. Zoey was already up, and getting ready in the bathroom. My cat and Nala were up also, but they ignored each other. I still needed to name my kitty. I stared at here thinking and here lighting blue eyes looked back. Lighting. Maybe something to do with lighting. What was the Japanese word for lighting, didn't I see it somewhere? Hikari? I like it. "Hikari." I said out loud.

"What's that Bells?" Zoey called from the bathroom. "I came up with a name for kitty. Hikari." I told her. "Hikari." She repeated. "I like it."

"Thanks." Suddenly Zoey's phone started to ring. "Z. Your phone." I called. "Answer and say I'm busy. It's probably just Grandma, or the Twins." She said. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello" I said.

"Zo?" answered a guy's voice.

"Uh, no. This is Bella, Zoey's roomie. Zoey's busy, right now. Can I have her call you back?"

"Oh. Yeah. Please do! Tell her it's important!"

"I can give her a message." I said politely.

"No."

"Uh, okay. I'll tell her to call you. Who is this?"

"Heath. Just have her call me ASAP." He said and hung up.

"That was rude." I muttered to myself. Zoey stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Who was it?" she asked.

"Heath. He said it was important." I said. She suddenly looked angry. "I swear, if that stupid imprint…" she began muttering to herself and I couldn't understand what she was saying. That's when I noticed a folded up piece of paper on the floor in front of the door. It looked as if it had been slipped under the door. I went over and picked it up. The front had my name on it. The inside read;

**Bella,**

**Do me a favor? Skip all your classes after 1****st****, and meet me on the archery field. I want to see again. Until then…**

**XOXO**

**Stark**

I smiled a huge smile. XOXO? That was cheesy. I laughed.

"What's that?" Zoey walked over to me. I quickly closed the note. "Nothing" I said. She swiped the note out of my hand and read it.

"Aww! What exactly happened yesterday?" she said. I blushed. "Well, he kinda asked me out. And I kinda said yes."

"Aww!" She said even louder. "You guys are a couple! How do you feel about it?"

"I really like him. And I need to move on, right?"

"Right!" we both started laughing.

EPOV

I left Bella when her roommate started to wake up. I did not want her to see a creepy pale guy standing outside of her window, watching her roommate sleep. It would not go down well. I hid in the same tree I had been in earlier, but now Alice joined me. She crouched on the branch next to me.

"So, who are we stalking today?" Alice said in her pixie chirp voice. I just glared at her.

We sat there for an hour. Watching student after student walk through. At one point I saw Bella's roommate walking to class, and wondered why Bella wasn't with them. I heard a bell ring and the courtyard cleared quickly and no Bella. Then her scent hit me. It burned my throat but I welcomed the pain. She was running, just like she had been last night, but now in the other direction and slower. I got a better look at her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were pink. She was wearing makeup! I looked over at Alice, she was beaming. So happy to see her best friend. She grabbed my arm and shook me.

"Edward It's Bella! She's wearing make-up!" I jerked away and said, "Cut it out, Alice!" Then she said, "Your no fun." And pushed me. Too hard. I fell out of the tree.

Bella jumped and turned around to face me. Her face, emotionless.

BPOV

Zoey left that morning without me that morning. I told her to go on, that I would catch up later. I also asked if I could use a little bit of her make-up cause I didn't own any. After she left I got dressed quickly and used what I had remembered from Alice's make over to apply make-up to my. I only put on some blush, mascara, and lip-gloss. I left in a rush, knowing I'd be late to class.

I was running through the courtyard when I heard it. A weird rustling noise from a tree, then a something hit the ground…hard. It made me jump and I turned around to see Edward picking himself off the ground. I was awe stuck to see him. I couldn't even breathe. My perfect world crashed down.

He stared at me with gold eyes. They weren't honey gold, or butterscotch. Just a faded gold, like he had not hunted in a while. I still wasn't breathing.

"Breathe, Bella." He reminded me in his velvet voice. I sucked in breath, and could feel my head again.

"Hello, Bella." He spoke again. I put my hand to my forehead, and he stared at me like I was crazy. "No…I don't have a fever." I said. "My imagination must really be getting out hand."

"Bella. You're not imagining me." He said. There was another movement in the tree. "Go ahead." Edward said. And someone else jumped out of the tree, and landed next to him. "Alice!" I said. She danced over and hugged me, the hard coldness of her arms felt familiar. "I've missed you." She whispered. "Me to." I whispered back. She went to go stand back to next to her brother.

"Why are ya'll here?" I asked. **(A/n I know Bella would never say ya'll. But that's how we do it down south. Lol) **

"We came to visit." Alice said.

"Alright, now say it without lying." I growled.

"I had a vision…of you dieing."

"Ugh! You're kidding right. I mean really! Now of all times! Everything was starting to get better. Damn it!" I yelled.

"Bella." Edward said. "We just want to protect you."

"Protect me! Since when do you care?" there was pain in his eyes when I said that. "Also, since when have Alice's visions been 100% correct? You said it your self, 'The future isn't set in stone.' I highly doubt that there is any danger here."

"Yes but…" he said.

"But nothing!" I said. I felt like was going to cry, I was so angry. I wanted to talk to Edward alone. "Alice, can talk to Edward alone for a second."

"Of course" she left at inhuman speed.

"Bella." Edward said, his gold eyes hard. "Don't you think for a second, that I don't care about you!"

"Why shouldn't I? You left." There was pain in his eyes again. Good, let him feel that way.

"I'm just making sure your safe."

"Yeah. So, if something did happen to me, you wouldn't have a guilty conscious." I snapped.

"Bella…I still…" he began but I turned and walked off. He was suddenly in front of me. His hands gripped the tops of my arms and he pulled me closer. "Love you." He said and pressed his cold lips to mine. My heartbeat sped up and his arms wrapped around me and he deepened kiss. I melted into his embrace. I was still angry. I also felt weird.

"Bella?!" Stark's angry voice from behind me said. I quickly pulled away from Edward and faced Stark.

"Stark? What are you…" I said.

"I came to come get you out of class, but it looks like you did that yourself." He glared at Edward.

"Its not what you think." I felt a million emotions go through me. I wanted to die right here. I was freaking out. My eyes darted all over the place but it was to dark to see anything. Then something hard hit my head.

The last thing I remember before everything went black was Edward and Stark both calling my name at the same time.

* * *

**Songs- Stay Away by Paramore- 15 Steps by Radiohead- Jump Rope by Blue October- Freak of the Week by Marvelous 3- Conspiracy by Paramore- Creep by Radiohead- Sleep by My Chemical Romance**

**Please, Please Review!!!**


	15. Power

**Here's a pretty long chapter**

**I want you guys' opinion on something; not to be self promoting, but I was thinking of starting to write other stories. Would you guys read them? I have this one idea that a new vamp comes to forks and all the cullens love her, bella doesn't trust her. And some other stuff happens and I have an idea for a sequel to that story(if I wrote it). It wouldn't slow me down on this one at all. What do u think? Tell me what I think in the reviews. Again, not try to promote myself on a story that didnt even belong to me at first. :)  
**

* * *

Neferet POV

I paced back and forth in my office. "What do I do with Bella?" I asked out loud. _She is going to ruin our plans. Get rid of her, she has abilities that are powerful. I can sense them. _"What are they?" I said again aloud. _I sense great mental abilities. She can control with her mind. She's also has an immunity to your mind powers. _"So I'll have to find another way to destroy Bella Swan." I said.

"I think I can help." A voice said from nowhere. I turned and a girl suddenly appeared. She looked angry and powerful. I liked her already.

Unknown POV

"Who are you?" asked the brown-headed woman. She was beautiful; I'd give her that. Tall, brown hair, great body. And she seemed to have power and she seemed crazy enough to help me. I mean I walked in on the chick talking to her self.

"Let's just say I'm a friend. And friends help each other, right?" she nodded. "I'm going to help you get rid of Bella. On the condition that I get to do the honors."

"Feel free! I just need her gone!" she said. "But what do you have against her?"

"That's my business, and it will stay that way unless I say otherwise." I growled.

"I apologize. I am Neferet, head master and High Priestess of this House of Night." She held out her hand to me. I shook her hand. She seemed shocked at the temperature of my skin. I love doing that.

"So, what do you have in mind for Bella? What can you tell me?" she asked.

"Not much. I do know that she is no longer under the protection of the Cullens and without them she is weak." I said. "I do have a plan."

"Well, please do tell me. Could you possibly tell me your name?" she said.

"Victoria."

Stark POV

Bella cried out in pain and began to fall to the ground, but the guy kissed her caught her in inhuman speed. He kissed Bella. The thought of her in his arms made fire burned through my veins. I ignored my anger and ran over to him and Bella. He was supporting her in his arms, and she was unconscious.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked up at me. "I don't know." Then looked to his left on the ground. "I think this rock just came out of nowhere and hit her."

"We should take her to the infirmary." I said. "I'll do it. You don't even go to this school and you can't be caught." Get the hell out of here and don't come back, I thought to myself.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying with Bella." He snapped.

"Regardless. She needs help." I snapped back, staring at Bella, limp in his arms.

"Edward, let Stark take Bella. We can't get caught, if we do it'll be bad and Carlisle would be upset." I looked up and saw a pixie like girl standing behind him. Where had she come from? And how did she know my name? He turned his head away from Bella and stared up at Alice, the looked like they were some kind of silent conversation. He let out an angry huff of breath, and stood up.

"You take her straight to the infirmary. If anything happens to her, I will personally see that you are dead!" he said shifting Bella into my arms. He looked down at her and stroked her cheek. I've had enough of this!

"What's your deal?" I said. "You show up out of no where, kiss my girl, and now your acting like your in love with her! She's my girlfriend! Your not even Marked!"

"Girlfriend!" Edward growled, then stiffened. He turned to face the pixie. "You saw that! And didn't even tell me!" he growled at her.

The pixie girl looked down at her feet sheepishly. "Well you know how you get when it comes to her…" she said. "What were you thinking?" Edward said. "You should know." She muttered under her breath, "Look, we can talk about this later."

Bella groaned and tried to shift in my arms. "You guys go some place and hide for now. I'll take her to the infirmary." I turned and walked to the infirmary, my head spinning.

I walked into the infirmary and the nurse asked what had happened. "She hit her head," was all I said. I laid her down on one of the beds. The nurse busied around her, and then turned to me and asked, "Who is her mentor?"

"Priestess Neferet, I think." I said. "Well, she's going to be okay, but her mentor should now where she is." The nurse said. "Maybe you should alert her." I nodded and toward Neferet's office and stopping by to get her roommate, Zoey, on the way.

BPOV

I really wished that I could wake up in my bedroom back in Forks and this could all be a dream. But, I know that I'm in Tulsa. I know that Edward is back because I'm in danger. I also know that Stark saw Edward kiss me, and that made me so upset that I didn't want to open my eyes. I heard voices. None of them seemed familiar at the time, but I began to identify them one at a time.

"What happened?" I heard voice one say. Zoey?

"She should be waking up soon. I healed her head a moment ago." Voice two. Neferet?

"A rock came out of no where and hit her in the head in the court yard." Voice three. Stark!

My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw was Stark's face. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought of how I had hurt him. "Oh Stark!" I cried. "Please don't be mad at me! Please let me explain-" he put a finger to my lips. "It's okay. We'll talk about it later." He whispered. I sighed and relaxed against the pillows.

"Bella, what happened?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. I was hit in the head by something hard." I said trying to remember. "I know what happened." Neferet said. "Bella has been blessed by our goddess Nxy. The ability to control with her mind has been given to her. Physical objects of course."

"Really?" Zoey sounded exited Nxy had blessed _me._ Me, plain, nothing special me. Wow, I feel special. "Bella this is a very powerful gift, and should be treated as such. I should beginning training you soon." Neferet said. "Great." I said not liking the idea of spending alone time with Neferet.

"Bells! Your blessed like me!!" Zoey said. "And me." Stark said. Zoey and I looked at him. "Our Stark here has been blessed with amazing archery skills." Neferet said. **(A/n; did she know about that??) **

"Wow. So its not really that uncommon." I said. "Actually, Nxy only chooses who she feels deserves it." Neferet said.

"So, what's the damage?" I said, trying to change the subject and wondering where Edward and Alice were. Probably lurking somewhere near by. I may not want to see Edward, but I still miss Alice.

"Just a bump on the head." Stark said. "How do you feel?"

"Eh, I've had worst." I said thinking back to last spring.

"Well you should get some sleep." Stark said.

"Zoey, will you help Bella back to your dorm?" Neferet said.

"Of course." She said coming to help me out of bed. I hugged Stark bye and walked down to the dorm. Zoey made sure that I was in the room before she ducked out back to class. I changed into sweats, and washed my face. I crawled into bed, setting my alarm clock to wake me up so I could meet Jake after classes. Just before I fell asleep a thought occurred to me. I got out of bed, and closed my curtains. Knowing _his_ stalker type habits.

I woke up a few hours later. My alarm was set to go off much later. I wanted to see Stark. I got up, got dressed and brushed my hair until it looked decent. And headed to the archery field, figuring that's where he would be.

I walked though the courtyard. I was the only one there. "Bella." A velvet voice said from behind me.

I turned around and groaned. "What?" I snapped. "We need to talk." He said.

"Really? Well, I'm a little busy at the moment. Rain check?"

"Bella, please." He begged.

"Make it fast." I said. He smiled his crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Your being here is my fault and-"

I cut him off. "Don't pull that 'poor tortured vampire' act. Me being here has nothing to do with you. You left, I got marked, and now I'm either gunna die, or become a vampyre. And surprise! I was actually starting to be happy again, then you show up and ruin. Am I just some little human pet you like to toy with?" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella…" he started.

"I was happy!" I screamed, tears tearing down my face. "I was so happy with you, Edward! You took it away! You strung me along, after all the times you told me you loved me, every time you kissed me, every thing was a lie!"

"Bella, I meant every word I said to you. I still love you!" Edward said. I just stared at him. "I still love you, and you can't change that. I left to keep you safe, _because _I love you. I'm came back _because _I love you, and Alice saw a vision of you covered in blood. I just want to keep you safe."

"You can't come running back to me every time Alice has a vision of me dead. I'm human, I'm going to die eventually. Or at least I was human…" I said.

He stared at me. I turned and started to walk off, still crying. "Do you still love me?" he asked from behind me.

I looked down speaking quietly. "What do you think? I have no choice. I do love you. I don't get much of choice; I fell for you, and was hurt when you left. I love you. I don't know if I trust you."

"You can."

"Can I? Really? How do I know you just won't up and leave, next chance you get."

"I wont"

I shook my head. "I have to meet Stark." I started to walk away.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"I don't know. I really like him, he makes me smile, which I haven't done often since you left." I said, smiling. "It could happen, I could the way I feel for you, toward him."

"I see." I could hear the pain in his voice.

I began running. I wanted to see Stark. He was on the archery field, just as thought. I approached him ready to tell him everything.

* * *

Songs- Go On by Taking Back Sunday- Photobooth by Death Cab for Cutie- Liar by Taknig Back Sunday- By Myself by Linkin Park- Chase this LIght by Jimmy Eat world.

reveiw on chapter and please tell me i you would read any more of my stories!!


	16. You'll hate for this chapter

This is a short chapter sorry! I'm kinda depressed cause i'm not really getting any readers for my Caroline story. Again not self promting, but i really like writing that story as much as i enjoy writing this one and being sad affects my writing so if you could please at least give that one a try after you read this. Again not self promoting

I do not own Twilight of HON.

* * *

BPOV

Stark was standing in the middle of the field shooting arrows, hitting the mark every time. I could have stood there for hours, watching him shoot arrow after arrow. I cleared my throat. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Your really good at that." I said, starting to walk over. "I couldn't do that. With my luck they would backfire and probably hit me." He lowered his bow and stared at me. "We need to talk," he said. "Boy, do we…" I said.

We sat on the bottom row of the bleachers talking. I told him every thing from how Edward and I met, to Edward and his family, to what happened with James, to last fall. Somewhere in the middle of my life story he got up and started shooting arrows again. When I was finished he came over and sat beside me. "So he just up and left?" He asked. "Pretty much. I mean he had reason enough. He just wanted to protect me. He told me that he didn't love me, and I was so broken. But then I came here, and now I'm all fixed." I smiled. He put his hand on mine. "When I met you the first night, I had heard really quiet crying. Was that you?" he asked. I nodded. "And what you saw between us…the kiss. I swear that-" he cut me off. "Shush. I understand." He whispered.

Then he kissed me.

This was one of those mind-blowing kisses that you feel all the way down to your feet. Heat rose through my body and I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He deepened the kiss and I never wanted this to end. "Wow" I heard a voice say. Stark and I quickly pulled away and looked over. Across the field walking over to us was Jacob Black.

"Everyone but me, huh Bells?" Jacob looked at Stark. "And look he's a bloodsucker too. How fun!" he said sourly.

"Jake-" I started.

"Bella, who is this?" Stark asked.

"He's my best friend from Forks."

"Yeah. Apparently that's all I am. And ever will be." Jacob said. That's when it hit like a ton of bricks. Jacob wanted to be more than just friends. I couldn't give that to him back in Forks, but now I was over (well, almost) Edward, but I was with Stark. I wanted to throw up at the thought of how much I had hurt Jake. "Jake…I'm sorry I didn't…didn't realize-" I tried to speak.

"Yeah well, a little late for-" his head snapped up. "Oh, look another blood sucker joins the party, or two I should say." Jake growled. I turned around and saw Edward and Zoey standing there. My head was spinning, too many things were happening at once. And then to make things worse…Stark started coughing.

EPOV

"I don't know. I really like him, he makes me smile, which I haven't done often since you left." She said. "It could happen, I could the way I feel for you, toward him."

"I see." I said in pain.

She began running. I didn't follow her. Instead I turned and saw Alice there. _I'm sorry, _she thought. I walked right past her, not sure where I was going. I heard Alice gasp, and I turned and tuned in her thoughts.

_Her vision was of a tall dark haired woman talking to a red headed woman. Victoria! "Here's what I was thinking." Victoria said. "Bella is not being protected at the moment but I'm not sure how much longer that will be since the Cullens have a physic on their hands, able to see our every move if she wishes."_

"_We have a physic here at the school at student has been blessed with visions, but we can't control them. I can't assure you that we will be informed of them either. The student does not always share her visions." The dark haired woman said._

"_That's no help really. I was thinking that we wait for her to be alone and attack."_

"_We could-" _The vision ended.

"Damn it! Alice!" I yelled. "What? You know I can't help it if that's where the vision ends!" she yelled back. An idea formed in my head. "Alice, go hide and wait for a vision and come find me." And I ran to Bella's dorm.

I knocked on the door and her roommate Zoey answered. _Holy crap! Gorgeous! _She thought. "Hi" she said. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen, and I need-"

"Did you just say Edward Cullen? The jerk that totally broke Bella." She said. _I wana see him sparkle! _Bella told her? Ugh. I'll deal with that later. "Look, that's not important! Bella's in trouble and I need you to help me."

"Of coarse. What do you need?" she said. "Just convince her that we should talk so I can warn her."

"Let's go!" she said.

* * *

i know you guys probably wana punch me in the face for leaving it like that but i'm soo tired so the next will be up tomarro maybe.

Songs- Blurry by Puddle of Mudd- Forgotten by Linkin Park- All I Wanted by Paramore(their new CD, which is freaking amazing!)-Not Meant to Be by Theory of a Dead Man- Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold- Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore (also new!!)- Cigarette Lighter Song by Marvelous 3

REVIEW AND KEEP READING!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. I wanna go home

_**What you've been waiting for....**_

**_I am sure you have read a fanfic where Emmett sings a Lady Gaga song.... I promised myself that Emmett would never sing those in mine. I lied. He does. I'm sorry. I am NOT a fan of lady gaga, she creeps me out, but i did this because i started to cry writing this chapter and i needed a pick me up so....._**

_**

* * *

**_

Previously:

"_**Yeah well, a little late for-" his head snapped up. "Oh, look another blood sucker joins the party, or two I should say." Jake growled. I turned around and saw Edward and Zoey standing there. My head was spinning, too many things were happening at once. And then to make things worse…Stark started coughing.**_

BPOV

Stark was coughing, hard. He fell to the ground on his knees, pressed his face to the grass and coughed some more. He lifted his head, revealing a small, dark, pool of blood on the green grass. My stomach turned. "Oh no." I heard Zoey whisper. Then she was barking orders. "Bella! You stay here with Stark. Edward, go hide. You can't be caught. You," she looked at Jacob, standing there in nothing but shorts. "Half naked guy. I don't know you but you should hide too. I'll be back with Neferet and Dragon."

"Wait! Zoey, what's going on?" I yelled after her. But she was already running as fast as she could back to toward the school. Stark coughed more and more, and more and more blood came. I kneeled next to him, and placed his head in my lap. Blood was flowing from his mouth, nose, and eyes. I breathed through my mouth. "Bella…" he wheezed. "I'm rejecting-"

"No! You can't die, Stark!" I screamed. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Edward standing there. "Bella-" he began, but I cut him off. "Go hide. You can't get caught!" I yelled through my tears. "Keep your hands off my girlfriend." Stark said, then he smiled. "But keep an _eye_ on her. You know as well as I do that she can't walk to feet with out tripping." Edward nodded and disappeared. Stark and I were alone. Stark closed his eyes.

"Stark, please. Not yet." I cried.

"I'm just resting my eyes, Bells. Geez, so dramatic." He joked. I pressed my forehead to his blood-covered chest, and a sob escaped my chest. He put hid hand on cheeked and raised my head to look at him. He stroked my cheek and started into my eyes.

"Hey. You're the one dieing here. I should be comforting you." I smiled.

"That's the last thing I wanna see." He said.

"What?"

"Your smile. The last thing I wanna see." He wheezed. I didn't say anything. I just started at his bloodstained eyes and cried. That's Neferet and Dragon showed up with a stretcher. They walked over to Stark and me and tried to take him but I threw a big fit. They finally got him away from me, but they had to have Neferet hold me back while Dragon lifted Stark onto the stretcher and wheel him away. I kicked and screamed the whole time. Zoey showed up then and took Neferet's place.

Somewhere in the middle of my break down Edward showed up and then took Zoey's place. He asked Zoey to give me some time and that he would drop me off in a while. He held me, but it felt wrong.

EPOV

Stark truly cared for Bella. His thoughts were calm and accepting once he realized what was going on. All he really wanted was Bella to be okay. He was noble, and I liked that. I still didn't like him.

I held Bella's sobbing, blood-covered body. She seemed uncomfortable, but didn't fight against me. She started to shift my arms then got up and began stumbling toward the school, mumbling Starks name. "Where are you going?" I called after her.

"I'm gunna go help him." She said it so causally.

"Bella. There's nothing you can do." I said.

"Maybe…if…" then she fell to the ground. I rushed over to her and placed her head my lap.

"I wanna go home." She sobbed looking away from me.

"I can take you back to your dorm." I said.

"No!" she said loudly. "I wanna go back to my home. I want to go back to Forks. My house, my school, I miss it all. I'd even put up with Mike Newton just to go back home." She sobbed. I didn't say anything.

We stayed that way for about ten more minuets. She finally stopped crying and she was emotionless. I carried her back to her dorm making sure, Zoey got her in and Bella was taken care of.

I ran back to Alice. She was sitting on top of my car, a mile from the school.

"How is she?" Alice asked.

"A wreck."

"What do we do now?" She asked. And I honestly didn't know what to do. "Were not leaving. Victoria is still here." I said. Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice and another set of familiar thoughts coming toward us.

"Do you love me? Papa-Paparazzi! Baby there's no other superstar; you know that I'll be, Papa-Paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine…" Emmett's booming voice rang out.

_Dear God! Three straight hours of Lady Gaga! Someone please rip me to pieces! Edward so owes me! _Jasper's thoughts were annoyed. They showed up out of nowhere. Jasper's thoughts switched from annoyed at Emmett to be completely absorbed by Alice.

"Carlisle and Esme sent us." Emmett said.

Great.

BP

OV

I felt a bit better after I took a shower. Well, physically, I did. I crawled into bed, not expecting to sleep. Zoey went to go talk to the gang. There was a sudden knock at the door. I opened it and Neferet stood there.

"How are you Bella?" she asked. I didn't say anything. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a tiny vial of milky white something. "Here," she said, "This will help you sleep. I have to go now, arrangements and all." She handed me the vial and put her hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry." she walked off.

I slammed the door and slammed the vial on my nightstand. I lay down and stared at the vial like I expected it to get up and bring Stark back. Instead I picked it up again and drank the whole thing. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Songs- Your Love Is Just A Lie by Simple Plan- Tell Me What You See by The Beatles- Happy Ending by Avril Lavigine- It's Been Awhile by Staind- Turn It Off by Paramore- Dirt Room By Blue October- My Never by Blue October

Review!! \/ \/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	18. When did everything get so complicated?

**Hey Guys! long time no see! This one took awhile because my creative writing teacher has my flashdrive to grade my stuff and that has all my chapters on it.**

**Alot of things have been going on since the last update. 1) Vampire Diaries, HO-LY CRAP!! 2)New moon soundtrack, not as good as twilight's but has a few good songs. 3)New Moon clip on itunes. (Bella totally smacked the crap outta paul!! lol!) 4)29 days till New MOon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**i do not own twilight or house of night. **

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I awoke the next day, dazed and confused. My head was foggy, my muscles ached, and I felt as if I had been asleep for a long time. It took me a moment to remember what had happened, and it wasn't clear. I sat up and groaned.

"Hey," I heard Zoey's quiet voice from across the room. She was sitting on her bed with Nala and Hikari, doing homework. Hikari saw that I was awake; she ran over and hopped on the bed. "How do you feel?" Zoey asked.

"Like I've been sleeping for way to long." I said, scratching Hikari between the ears.

"You have. A little over a day," she looked over the empty vial on my nightstand. "You drank it?"

I was confused. "Was I not suppose to?" I asked.

"Well, when Stevie Rae died, Neferet gave me some, but Aphrodite told me not to drink it. She said that it made her forget things and made her feel confused. "

I was quiet for a moment. I did feel confused. I couldn't remember what had really happen. I tried to remember, but I saw a bunch of flashes of Stark, Jacob, Edward and red…blood? Thinking about it made my head hurt. "I feel fine." I lied. "Maybe it affects everyone differently?"

"Maybe…" she said, probably not believing me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Damien, The Twins, and Erik all filed in. They all stared at me, probably waiting for a break down.

"Guys, I'm fine. A little foggy, but…" I took a deep breath, "fine."

"Feel well enough to go to class?" Erik asked.

"…" I didn't say anything. I wasn't ready to throw myself back into school.

"It's okay. You can try tomorrow." Damien said with a smile.

"If you want, I can stay with you. I can ditch class." Zoey said.

"No. It's fine. I want some time to myself, if that's okay?" I said.

"It's fine. I understand. If you need us, you know where to look." Zoey said, gathering her things.

They said their goodbyes and walked out the door, leaving me alone.

I took a shower and got dressed. After that I went outside to walk around. It was cold, and my hair was wet, but I didn't care. I tried to use the cold air to clear my head and remember, but something told me that I didn't want to remember. My head started to hurt from thinking about it.

I walked along a brick wall, when I heard something weird. Some kind of laughing and whispering. I turned around and someone dropped down from a tree a couple feet away from me.

"Hello Bella." She purred. I looked into her blood red eyes and my knees bucked. Her red hair whipped around her face in the wind. Victoria took a step toward me. I swallowed.

When the did everything get so damn complicated?

* * *

**I know its short and all are mad. But i had to get _something_ up so you wouldnt strangle me. And your all probably thinking, Jenna! WTH! If your gunna make i short why such a huge cliff hanger? This is what i say to that....HeeHee**

**Songs- All I Believe In by The Magic Numbers-My #1 by Paramore- Your Own Disater by Taking Back Sunday- You Cant Break a Broken Heart by Kate Vogle-Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down- Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore.**

**I wana try something. I want YOU, yeah you, to tell my some song suggestinons that go with this chapter. Then I'll go listen, and decide if there worthy of this chapter and put them in the next chapter and your pen name (if its okay with you). I'm only going to pick 4. **

**Review, Review, Review!!!!**


	19. Dont Drink Strange Liquids

Sorry for the shortness of chapters. Im counting this as my one write a day. My creative writing teacher is trying to help me with my writing block because if you asked me to write something write now it'd take awaaaay to long, so she's having me write everyday. So, this chapter might not be up to its fullness.

I also woke up at 3 am sick so i got that going for me.

* * *

I think I'm being punished. Why else all this be happening to me?  
Edward leaves, Jacob 'dumps' me, Stark died, and now i'm pretty sure  
I'm going to die. I hope she'd make it quick.

I stared into Victoria's eyes and I felt like I needed to puke.

"Its been awhile." she purred. My entire body began to shake.

"Pathetic. No one here to protect you. The Cullens don't even want the  
human." She took a step forward. "I was rather upset when I found out  
that Laurent was killed by the wolfs. I was thinking maybe avenging  
him when I was done with you."

"You...you leave them out of this." I said, my voice shaking.

"Cut the chit-chat!" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned and saw Neferet emerge from the shadows. "I just want this done."

"Geez, fine." Victoria groaned. She looked at me and I stared into her eyes. Her eyes were two pools of blood red coloring. She leaned into a crouch.

The next thing I new, I felt her cold hard body slam into mine, pining me to the ground. Then, just as fast as she was on me, her body was lifted and flung at least 50 feet away from me. I looked up to see Emmett Cullen towering over me. I looked over to where Victoria had been thrown and saw Edward ready to attack.

"Who are you?" Neferet shrieked.

"Emmett! Take her and run!" Edward barked. Suddenly I was in Emmett's muscular arms, the wind whooshing pass me.

A few moments later I was somewhere unknown. In the middle of a forest?

"Emmett! Take me back." I yelled. He shook his head, "Sorry, little sis. No can do." He grinned, "Ed would kill me."

I let out a huff of breath then was suddenly dizzy. I put my hand to my forehead while I swayed a bit. My head was still really foggy. Emmett's hands were on my shoulder, steadying me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess Zoey was right about that crap Neferet gave me. I guess she was right about Neferet all in all." I said, more to myself than Emmett.

"What crap?"

"Some weird drink the headmaster gave me." I said.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you?" he said. "Never drink strange liquids given to you by people you don't trust. That's how the whole date rape and roofie thing started."

I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett cocked his head to the side and listened. Suddenly Jasper and Alice appeared.

"Emmett, take Bella back to her dorm. She'll be safe there." Alice said, then she gave me a quick hug, and Emmett was off again. I directed him to my room. He dropped me off and said that Victoria had gotten away and that Edward would be by later to check on me. Great.

I walked into the empty room. Zoey was still in class. I walked in, fearing what could happen to everyone I cared about now that Victoria was here. Tears escaped my face as I sat on my bed, thinking of Stark. Everything was beginning to come back to me. Hikari meowed and crawled into my lap and stayed there.

I looked up across the room at Zoey's side. I stared at the book lying on her bed. I stared at it for a long moment. At first, my mind was just wondering. A thought occurred to me. I began to concentrate on the book. About five seconds later, the book lifted into the air by itself. I gasped out loud, breaking my concentration. The book fell back to the bed with a muffled thud.

I smiled to myself. The frowned, knowing that Stark couldn't be here to be proud of me.

* * *

sorry its soo short. :(

Songs- Playing God by Paramore-Shooting the Moon by OK Go- Enjoy the Silence by Anberlin- Absolutely(Story of a Girl) by The Madding Crowd- Paper Thin Hymn by Anberlin- The Violet Hour by Sea Wolf

Review! Give me ideas pls!! Maybe _you_ can help my writing block.


	20. authors note really sorry guys

Hey guys. Sorry my updates have been so slow. My other story has one more chapter left and once that's done, I'll work on this one some more.

The reason for this note is that I need to explain some things because if I don't you guys might not like me. The pairing in this story is beyond my control. When I adopted this story I was given guidelines of what the previous author wanted. I had to follow these in order to keep her story right. I have gone a different way with the story but certain things were to stay as she had them. I'm sorry if this is not the story you want, and really hope I don't lose any readers to it.

The reason I write this is because I have gotten a lot of reviews of people expressing their opinion and I don't want you to go into the rest of the story and b disappointed and angry with me.

Also, let me take this opportunity to say thank you to all of you who have been with the story since day one. Those of you who have been patient, and reviewing, you guys gave me the confidence to keep writing. Thank you, without you the story would have gone down hill.

~Bella Boot


	21. authors note SORRY!

Sorry guys I know this sucks. You have permisson to drop-kick my face in.

I need help. I've decided to let Kaylee be my beta but I don't know how it works. I looked at the guides and everything but I only see how to be a beta, not get one. So if someone could PM me telling me how it works you would be greatly appreciated.

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I've been swamped with homework and im always so tired. I have this week and next week of studying for exams and then Christmas break so probably so chapters till then.

Again sorry, and please help!


	22. Another Heartbreaking Talk

*cowers in fear* Im really sorry guys. I feel like ive let you all down!

I know its been forever since i last posted an actual chapter but i have been busy school- exams this week, home life and i'm really into my others stories. All that crap combined is pretty much a filler.

I finally began reading Tempted today and i'm only on like page 91 and im already switched teams from erik to stark. Go Stark! Kaylee would be proud of me. Lol. Winter break starts next week so i'll have more time to read and write. Also, tell me if you've read Tempted yet and if you liked it or not. Don't give anything away because I havent finished it yet and i'll have to hurt you. You should have seen what happened to my friend when she 'accidently' told me that Stevie Rae dies in Betrayed and my other friend who told me about what happens to Bella in Breaking Dawn, (kaylee was with me on that one. We were so mad!)

Enjoy this chapter. Not sure when the next will be up.

p.s. i get to use my awesome spanish skills in this one. And by that i mean Google Translate.

* * *

I folded my arms on my desk and hid my face in them. I felt like  
crying. My Spanish teacher was going on with a lesson, but I hadn't  
been listening at all. Everything was crap right now. I was in danger;  
normal for me. I was in pain; something I'd gotten us to. I closed  
my eyes and tried not to think about Stark or Edward.

"Senorita Isabella. ¿Te sientes bien?" I heard my teacher call out,  
asking if I was okay.

"Si, senora," I replied after my head snapped up.

"Bien, entonces ¿cómo se dice "I have to study more"?" she asked,  
obviously hinting that my grade was low; I really didn't care.

"Uh... Tengo que estudiar más," I said, my accent horrible.

"Muy bien." She turned back to the board. I sighed and prayed  
that the bell would ring soon.

At some point in the class I dozed off and woke up right before  
the bell rang, then I high tailed it out of there. I went down the  
hallway and toward my dorm. When I finally reached the room and opened  
the door, I saw Edward sitting on my bed. Nala and Hikari were on  
Zoey's bed hissing at Edward. His head snapped up when I opened the  
door.

"Hi," he said. I ignored him and went to my dresser. I pulled out  
my pajama bottoms and went to the bathroom. I slipped out of my jeans  
and into my pajamas. I really wanted to sleep, something I've been  
doing every chance I got. Because with sleep came the numbing. Not  
relief from the pain, just a temporary numbing, like taking medicine.

I walked out of the bathroom, and he was still sitting on my bed.

"What do you want?" I said, walking over to Zoey's bed and picking  
up my pet cat and petting her between the ears trying soothe her. She  
hissed and fumbled in my arms.

"I think that we should talk," he said quietly.

"Great. 'Cause I'm jonesing for another heart-wrenching  
conversation!" I said.

"I want to talk about the dog," he said, "What were you thinking?  
Being friends with a young werewolf! They're extremely dangerous!"

"That's really none of your business, Edward," I snapped.

"I just want you-"

"Safe!" I cut him off, "I swear, if I have to hear you say that  
one more time..."

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked. "Why are you acting so  
bitter and angry toward me? What happened to the sweet Bella I fell in  
love with last year?"

I sat down on Zoey's bed and stared down at the carpet. "I don't  
know. Every time I turn around I'm getting hurt. I just don't know what  
to do anymore. Everyone I love left me, and I just can't-," my voice  
broke.

"What happened to you?" he asked. A flicker of anger pulsed  
through me.

"What do you mean what happened to me?" I said loudly. "You left  
me, Edward. I loved you and you just got up and left like it was  
nothing. What did you expect to happen? I'd say 'Oh, too bad, I really  
liked that guy. I'll miss him' and then go on with my life like "you  
never existed" as you put it. Not likely, Edward."

"I'm sorry, Bella, I just-" he said.

"Don't bother, Edward." I said and then he got up to leave. He  
started for the door then paused with his hand on the knob.

"I still love you Bella," he said. And then he was gone. I  
began to cry until something hard hit the back of my head and  
everything went dark.

* * *

Hurray for cliffhangers! Not really.

Review and more chapters will come i swear.

\/

\/

\/

\/

* * *

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ unnecessary arrow things.


	23. Dark

**okay, i just want ya'll to know that i stayed up late to write this because I love you guys! So i better get some love back in those pretty lil reviews of yours. Although... my updates have been rather slow lately so i guess that could make it up to you guys.... whatever, go read the story.**

**disclaimer-**

**Me- stupid school! I've been so busy I STILL havent finished Tempeted! If I owned it tthen it would be a problem. Wink wink.**

**Stark- You dont own HoN!**

**Edward- or twilight.**

**Me- aww come on! I love you Edward! Im way better than Bella!**

**Edward- I beg to differ.**

**Me- Well, _Im_ not a whiney do nothing who cant make up her mind about a werewolf or vampire!**

**Edward- damn it.... she's right. *sighs***

**

* * *

**

previously...

"I'm sorry, Bella, I just-" he said.

"Don't bother, Edward." I said and then he got up to leave. He  
started for the door then paused with his hand on the knob.

"I still love you Bella," he said. And then he was gone. I  
began to cry until something hard hit the back of my head and  
everything went dark.

*****

I woke up on the cold hard ground. Every part of me was sore, and my head was throbbing. I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes there was no change in sight because it was pitch black here, where ever I was. I tried to stand but gave up quickly because my legs felt like wet noodles, so I settled for groping along the dirt floor and stone walls.

I heard footsteps coming from a direction but I couldn't tell which one. They got louder as they got closer. I curled into a ball and leaned against the wall. The footsteps got closer and I heard voices.

"We were not given permission to kill her," said a female voice.

"Then why are you going in there?" questioned a male's voice, "How do I know that you won't go in there and eat her?"

"_I_ was instructed to go see if she was alive or not. Me. Alone. Not you," the female's voice was harsh and inhospitable. There was an angry _hump _and footsteps leading away. There was a horrible grinding sound and the wall in front of me moved and a tiny bit of light shed through. Not much, enough to see though.

A girl stood there and stared at me. At first look she didn't look scary; she was short with a pretty face and short curly blonde hair. But then she took a step toward me and I could see her hungry blood red eyes.

"So you are alive. I suppose she'll be pleased with that." She said with a heavy southern accent.

"What do you want with me?" I asked in small voice. It was all I could manage, my throat was so dry.

"To be honest, I don't know. The red head brought you here, unconscious, two days ago." She said.

"Red head?" I breathed. Victoria.

"Neferet said something about keeping you away… the red head wanted you dead…" She trailed off, "I don't know and I don't care. Not my problem, I just follow orders."

"Well, what are you going to do with me?" I asked. I wondered if she was going to kill me. Frankly, I would go without fight or anything. I welcomed death at this point. I pressed my head to my knees, I wanted to crawl into a bubble or shrink until I disappeared.

The girl opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by footsteps coming from behind her. When she appeared I gasped, surprised to see Neferet walking up behind her.

"You're alive. Victoria will be happy. She wanted to do it slowly herself." Neferet said and smiled. Neferet was suddenly still. Her eyes searched the area around me and she perused her lips. "You have a shield, I can sense it. It's blocking, my powers. You are so gifted… such a wasted." She said shaking her head and turning to walk away. The short blond girl looked at me again before closing the door, leaving me alone in the dark.

So Victoria wanted me dead slowly. Just as Laurent said a few months ago before the wolves killed him, of course I had thought they were giant bears at the time. Laurent's voice rang through my head. _"But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella… I swear you'd be thanking me for this."_

I sighed and waited for my death.

Alice's POV

I ran quickly through the forest following Edward's scent. Oh no, this was not good. Not good at all. I felt like screaming. I wished Jasper was here to calm me down instead of back in the city area of Tulsa with Emmett.

I approached Edward sitting in a tree with his hands buried in his hands. "Edward!" I screamed. He looked up. "I CAN'T SEE HER, SHE'S GONE! I CAN'T SEE BELLA!"

* * *

This is old news, I know but I realized that i went over 100 reviews! Thank you guys for all you support and patience. I promised updates will speed up. Okay i take that back, I have no idea if they will, but i will try.

I want reviews!!!!! Please please please please please please!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

* * *

* * *

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/

(I like seeing how fast i can hit these buttons. Okay, bye.)


	24. She's some place dark

hehehehehe. Hi. *flinch*

I've considered the follow excuses so you wouldn't kill me. I moved to Greenland and the don't have internet there. My computer came to life and ran away. I thought of faking my own death. I was kidnapped by Stark;). Unfotantly those are very unlikely. And honestly I don't have n amazing excuse but hey look a chapter!

Disclaimer-

Edward- I haven't seen that crazy girl who thinks she owns Twilight, but doesn't, in months

Stark- Yeah me either. She thinks she own HON too.

Jasper*shaking in a cornor*

Edward-And poor jasper, her friend scared him.

Me*bust in*- iiiiiiiimmmmmm baaaaacccckkkkkkk

All three- !

* * *

Bella's POV

I've lost track of time. I haven't moved in days, at least I think it's been days. Everything hurts. It hurts to breathe, it hurts to move. The growling in my stomach had stopped long ago. Now it was just this empty hollow pain. The hole in my chest was worst. Every part of me was screaming, but the hole was screaming the loudest, above everything else. But for a different reason than normal. It was screaming for Stark.

I wished a lot then. I wished to get out alive. I wished to see my mom and Charlie one more time. I wished for death, just so the pain would end. I wished that Jacob would find someone that deserved him. I wished happiness for Zoey and Erik. I wished happiness for the Cullens, even Rosalie. I wished happiness for Edward too. I wished happiness for Damien, Erin, Shawnee, even Aphrodite, even though she was a bitch.

In the midst of my thoughts, the large door made the grinding sound that hurt my ear. A small amount of light streamed in and stung my eyes. I vision blurred and I watched someone walk in. It scooped me up and walked out with me.

Zoey's POV

I walked to Damien's dorm purposely. I banged on the door and waited for him to open it. A sleepy eyed Damien opened in pajamas.

"Look, I know its late or... early. Whatever. Bella's missing." I said.

He yawned. "What?"

"She's been missing for three days. I've been so busy with class and Dark Daughters that I didn't notice. I've hardly awake in my dorm for more than an hour."

He sighed. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Should we tell Neferet?" I shook my head.

"Well then, what do we do?"

I sighed and thought for a moment. "Meeting in my dorm, ten minutes!" I said and ran off.

~10 min. later~

"Okay, everyone's here." I looked around to the twins, Damien, Aphrodite and Erik.

"Z, you better have a damn good reason for calling a meeting at this time of morning." Erin said.

"Hell yeah! We need our beauty sleep." Shawnee finished.

"I much as I hate to say it, they kind of got a point Zoey, it is early. We're all tired." Erik said.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. This is important."

"Then get on it! It's bad enough I hang out with you dorks during school hours." Aphrodite said.

"No one's forcing you." Shawnee said.

"Can we please stay on topic?" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Bella's missing."

"What?" Erin said.

"For quite a while now. I've been so busy I haven't noticed. And I think-", I was cut off by a tap at the window. We all looked at each other. The Twins rose at the same time and walked to the window. They peaked behind the curtain, and then turned to me.

"Z, there is a hella fine guy tapping on your window." Shawnee said.

"Yeah, and he's... shiny," Erin said.

"What?" I said and got off the bed and went over to the window. I pulled back the curtain and squinted in the sun light. Standing there was Edward, Bella's ex.

"Oh gosh!" I said and quickly opened the window. He climbed in and looked around.

"Uh, sorry to barge in on your uh, meeting but I need your help Zoey. Bella's missing."

"I know. I just realized-" I was cut off again by more tapping. This time it was a tiny, short haired girl in expensive looking clothes. Edward motioned for her to come in and I opened the window.

"I told you to wait in the car!" Edward growled.

"I'm not a dog Edward! You just can't crack the window and expect me to stay in the car." She said in a high pitched voice. We all stared.

Edward cleared his throat. "Please excuse my rudeness. This is my sister Alice. Alice this is Zoey and..."

"Damien."

"Erik."

The twins and Aphrodite stood. "Hi, I'm Aphrodite." She said in a voice that to seductive for casual, and flipped her hair.

"And she's Shawnee," Erin said.

"And she's Erin," Shawnee said.

"Nice to meet everyone." He said. Alice just stared off into space.

"But, who are you?" Aphrodite asked. I rolled my eyes at her though I'm sure she didn't see.

"I'm Edward, a friend of Zoey's sort of."

Erik stood. "Are you now?"

"Erik, cool it." I said. "Edward, what's up?"

"We can't find Bella and we're pretty sure that it has something to do with your headmaster and one of our kind."

"'Our kind', what do you mean?" Damien asked.

"They're vamps too, but a different kind." I said.

Damien became quiet, watching them. "There's another problem, Alice can't see her. She has visions that are based on what people decide."

Aphrodite turned her attention from Edward to tiny Alice. "You have visions?" it must be nice to find someone that shares your talent/ pain in the ass.

Alice nodded.

"Where would she be?" I asked.

"Someplace dark. That's all I see." Alice said with her eyes closed.

* * *

Songs- Dirt Room by Blue October, Hopeless by Train, Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional, Only You by Jousha Radin, Happiness by The Fray, Ours by The Bravery

Please fogive me! :)

\/

\/

-\/

\/

Feel free to verbal bash me for being MIA for the past six months in the review but tell me what you think of the story:)

\/\/\/


	25. Blinded

its been too long. Im sorry. schools really kicking my ass and ive been so tired. and drama. sooooo... yeah...

* * *

Bella's POV

I heard the sound of the door opening, signaling that I was unfortunately still alive. I felt two pairs of arms pick me up by my arms and start to drag me. I lifted my head and opened my eyes and had to close them back. They were dragging me down a long hallway lit by lanterns. The light hurt my eyes terribly.

"Jesus, why can't we just eat her?" the boy to my left said.

"No, we can't!" said a voice to my right. It was a girl and she had thick oaky accent. "We have orders to follow stupid head!"

He grumbled.

After a few more minutes of dragging and a couple turns, they dropped me. I opened my eyes and tried to let them adjust to the dim light. It took a minute, but I came to. I looked around and saw eyes staring at me.

"Hello Bella. It's been a while." Said a voice that sent chills down my spine. I looked and found the voice. Her pale face was framed by wild red hair. She had her hands on her leather clad hips. There was a chair behind her and someone sitting quietly, I couldn't make it out.

"Victoria." I tried to say, but my throat was so dry, it came out as a hoarse noise.

"Oh poor baby." She said with a grin and made a gesture. I was bought a bottle of water which I downed as fast as I could, which I regretted immediately because I didn't know when or if I'd be given more.

"Now you can speak. Are you suffering? I hope you are, because we're going to find your Edward and show him. Then I will end your misery."

"Why bother?" I managed to say, "We haven't been together for six months. He left me. You're too late. Mate for a mate is retarded now."

Victoria blinked. "You're lying."

"Nope. He left. I wish I could blame someone, like James for freaking him out about my safety, but I can't. James was just a psychotic, sadistic vampire out to kill me." I sighed.

"I know. I loved that about him." She replied. "Oh well, I'm gunna kill you anyway."

She snapped her fingers and the figure behind her rose. There was something long and thin in its hand. It stepped out of the shadows and revealed itself to me.

It was Stark.

I wanted to speak but no sound came. His stare was cold and blank. His gaze ranked down to me and settled on my face. I searched his eyes for some kind of emotion or remembrance... anything. He bent over and jerked me up to a somewhat standing position. I didn't have enough energy to stand up. Victoria took a step forward and Stark jerked me toward. She smiled, her pearly white teeth gleaming. I tried to struggled but it was no use. I was to weak.

"Stark! Don't let her do this!" the words came. It was like a switch turned on in him.

"B-Bella?" he stammered.

"Yes! Yes it's me!" I cried out. Victoria glared and looked to Neferet who had just appeared in the door way.

"It appears that the red fledglings are not as controlled as you told me." Victoria snapped. Neferet step forward.

"Don't fret my friend." She looked at Stark, "You have orders. Now follow them!"

Stark gave a slow stiff nod. He looked to me, his eyes were cold at first but after a second I could see a struggle he was having internally. He looked to Victoria, who was clenching and unclenching her fist out of impatience. He hand around my arm tightened.

"Stark..." I whispered. What would he do? His eye darted toward the only exit, which Neferet blocked. I noticed for the first time there was a bow and one arrow in his hand. Was he going to kill me with that? Injure me and let Victoria finish me off?

Out of nowhere, Stark dropped my arm and I fell to the ground. In a second he had the bow raised, arrow pointed at Neferet. Neferet stiffened but didn't move. She new running would be pointless. If Stark wanted to hit her, he'd hit her. I looked to Victoria who seemed uninterested by this. Her focus was still me. I heard the bow string snap and the arrow pierce the air.

I the arrow hit Neferet with low _thud _and she _oofed_ and collapsed to the ground. The arrow was sticking out of her shoulder, bleeding. Stark bent down and a scooped me up in his arms. He ran, stepping over Neferet's wounded body.

"You won't get away from Victoria! She's not human! She's incredibly fast!" I yelled while he ran. He just smiled and ran, weaving through the tunnels.

We came to the exit and he stopped. "I need you to stick your head out and tell me if is daytime. If it is we're screwed."

"Why? Will you explode?" I said jokingly. His expression was hard. Oh. I wasn't use to that. I was use to glitter and sparkly vampires...

I stuck my head out and felt the cool night air against my face. I could tell it was night, though my vision was still blurry. "We're good," I told him and he opened the door. He hoisted me onto his back and ran out.

* * *

Hang in there guys! I love the hell outta you all!


	26. NOTE

Hey Readers!  
Christmas in Twilight is back! For those of you who don't know, Christmas in Twilight is a series of one-shots that involve Bella spending Christmas I had three up, One of Bella and Edward at Charlie's, Bella in Jacksonville with her mother and Christmas with Cullens.

I will be writing these again this year. I had two more ideas that I didn't do because I ran out of time and I didn't want to do them after Christmas. I have a few more ideas, but I can't promise more than two. I've been in a terrible slump. I've barely been writing anything including my own stories, (which you can read on fiction press) also, my obsession with twilight has gone down a lot lately. I'm sad to say it's been replaced by The Vampire Diaries and Glee. (You won't see me writing Glee fanfiction, I promise. Lol)

Again, I'm sorry. But please, I encourage you guys to give me ideas on any and all of my uncompleted stories. I could really use the help guys: =D

~Bellaboot


	27. Chapter 27

Hello Everyone,

I'm sad to tell you that I am retiring from fanfiction. I'm sorry but I don't have time and, honestly, I've lost interest. I want to thank you all so much for staying with me for so long and reading. I really wouldn't be anywhere without you guys so thank you.

I'd really hate for my stories to just lay her on my computer as unfinished stories so I'm putting them up for adoption. I have four unfinished stories that need a new author to finish them up. _I'm Back_, the sequel to _Caroline_, _This Is What Happens When Things Change_, _Twilight Marked_, and _Who We Really Are_. If you can, please, please adopt the and help finish them. If are interested in any of these please message through fanfiction, or on direct message on twitter. My username is jennanicoleg.

Thanks again for everything. I love you guys.

~~Bellaboot


End file.
